The First Trial: Old Ties and Friendship
by How To Munch Death 101
Summary: The first part of the trilogy The Three Trials. What if Harry hid dark secrets from everyone? What if higher forces were involved? The old cliché with an awesome and original twist! features lots of greyness, OCs, action. AU from 7th year
1. Prologue

**The First Trial - Old Ties and Friendship **

**The first part of the trilogy The Three Trials. What if Harry hid dark secrets from everyone, What if higher forces were involved. What if there were much more sides in the war unlike to common knowledge.  
Features powerful!Harry, greyness and lots of action. **

**Note: The story's original name was "A Part Of Me Who No One Knows" before it was changed for the sake of the plot.**

DECLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I WILL NOT EARN ANY MONEY WITH THIS FAN FICTION.

**Prologue**

Harry woke up suddenly sweating and panting, another session who went extreme, he hated these nights when it happened.

_'It's Time' _Harry thought. His failure in saving Moody was the last straw, especially since _they_ were starting to get impatient, it was time to drop the pretence and return to the Alliance to start truly working against Voldemort and his army, Dumbledore's death was a major hit on the light side and it will need some outside help to triumph in the war.

_'Dumbledore...' _Harry heart clenched in the pain of guilt, _"The old fool, our fight could have been avoided but he was too proud to share the leading role with his equal"_. Instead he preferred to be killed by his lapdog in front of a dozen death eaters, '_No matter, Snape will be useful' _he thought with a slightly nasty smile. 

_'Well, no need to sink in depression because of another mistake that makes my life harder, I have plenty of those already and I can't fit 'depression' anywhere into my already overloaded schedule '._

Harry silently jumped off his bed but winced when it cracked anyway, _'Can't even be stealthy in this house'_ he thought irritably. When no one came to investigate he summoned his trunk and slowly made his way to the door, avoiding the empty chocolate frog's wrappers and other junk that decorated the bright orange room that seemed to be glowing in the dark, Harry dismissed it as his imagination playing tricks on him. When he reached the door he turned around and looked at the snoring Ron.

_'I'm sorry old friend but this is a quest I need to do without you, I hope that someday we'll be able to meet without any façades' _Harry thought sadly before creeping out of the room.

As he slowly descended the stairs he looked around the house where he spent almost all of his summers since he started attending Hogwarts. It had such a warm atmosphere that it overwhelmed Harry, he knew that it'll be most likely the last time he would set foot here. He sighed, he came to like the people he first believed to be naive imbeciles, he'll miss them, but he had duties that he couldn't ignore.

When Harry entered the living room he quickly set the pensieve and the memory he prepared for the people dear to him and the order, leaving them completely in the dark will accomplish nothing, they would act rashly if they thought that he was kidnapped.

Harry exited the house silently and looked last time at the Burrow, memories of the past flew in his head but he ignored them, Harry turned around and disappeared with a pop leaving trails of green fire behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

**(A:N) Wow! I didn't think I'll get reviews this fast! Athenodora Moon - As much as short as your review is I still thank you for taking your time and reviewing Gectar too but it's a little different since you're my friend but anyway, things shall get more interesting from here the 1st chapter was only the prologue. Aurelius Salazar Lucretius - Thanks also for the review, It was short for couple of reasons : it was a prologue 2.I'm still getting used to the writing and my ideas are still not complete so I'm rewriting the stuff a few times. I'm a Harry Potter Fan-fiction fan but only now I really respect them after trying it out. This chapter will be much longer I'm sure, well I can't say that Harry will be dark but I can't say that he won't be... well probably most of the more old readers will know by now what will he be. And about using your name I'll keep it in mind if I'll need names since I'm not that creative with names, I think I should be the honoured one but anyway. To raka as I said it was only the prologue and the chapters shall be longer now, and about my writing, look I'm an amateur writer this is my first Fan Fiction and I'm still trying it out, I'll remember your advice but don't expect a Christopher Paolini's level of details, he is a prodigy in that.  
**

**Update 08.16.10 All the reviews were dutifully noted.**

**Chapter 2 - Revelations**

This morning in the Burrow was even louder and busier than normal mornings, the reason: Harry Potter. It all started when Ron surprisingly woke up quite early and started shouting that Harry was gone. This of course brought quite a big number of people to the door of Ron's little room since a lot of order members were staying at the Burrow. Everyone wanted to know what is the commission is about.

"What's wrong Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Harry's gone, his stuff are gone as well so he didn't go for a walk!" Shouted a panicking Ron.

10 minutes after Ron's proclamation, the Burrow was at a state of chaos since its residents have been fruitlessly trying to find Harry.

"Look!" called Ginny and pointed at the shiny basin and the note near it. All of the residents of the house gathered around the basin which was identified as a pensieve, Hermione read the note out loud:  
_  
__**To the Order of the Phoenix and my Friends  
Harry Potter**_

The Order looked between themselves uneasily but decided all to enter the pensieve which seemed to be the only clue for Harry's current location and state.

**XXXXXXX**

When they all landed they looked around, the room that they were dropped in looked amazing, it was coloured in emerald green and was filled with comfortable sofas and chairs, even if the room looked comfortable it still had a slightly cold atmosphere of loneliness.

They finally noticed Harry who was sitting in a chair and for some reason was waiting for something, they reasoned that Harry would let them time to look around.

_"Sit down my friends" _said the pensieve-Harry to them warmly.  
_  
"First welcome to my mental shields" _The order looked at him incredulously_,_ Harry laughed _"If I am right, which I most certainly am, all of you are looking at me like the people that believed Rita Skeeter's articles last year, Snape was wrong about my abilities in the mind magics field."_ The order were surprised and confused that Harry's tone didn't change when he said the traitor's name like it did before.

_"You are probably wondering why you cannot find me"_ continued Harry when they sat on the surprisingly solid and comfortable sofas.

_"Well get comfortable because it's going to be a very long story, you see my story begins a few thousand years ago at the war of Merlin against Morgana La Fey, but before that let me give you a little history in great magical wars" _The adults and Hermione looked annoyed about that but kept their silence because of their curiosity and worry for Harry.

_"In great magical wars there are 3 main individuals, the first is the Champion of Light - His duty is to lead the light supporters and sometimes creatures against the dark side, the second is the Dark Lord or Lady - His duty is to lead the dark supporters and often creatures but also keep them from falling into the blackest arts of magic that exist who are believed to be highly dangerous to all but the Dark Lord"_. This was public knowledge, only the last part was less known, so it was no great surprise that the Order knew of this information.

_"But unknown to most of the magical world there is a 3rd unique individual, The Silver Guardian" _By the expressions of confusion on the order members and Hermione's face showed that none of them heard about The Silver Guardian before.

_"The Silver Guardian is a title that passes through family's line, He is needed only if the war between the light and dark gets out of control and is a threat to the balance of the world, he is able to master the lightest and darkest arts of magic there are." _The expression on Hermione's face clearly showed that any book that holds information about The Silver Guardian would be found by her.

Harry grinned and said with amusement in his voice_ "Don't even bother Hermione, there are no books about it, since it's obviously a big secret, the information is passed from generation to generation of Silver Guardians". _Hermione's face fell in disappointment.

_"Ok, now back at Merlin's and Morgana la Fey's war, that war was one of the most serious wars in magical history, the loses to both sides were enormous. Magic decided, yes Ron magic is sentiment," _Ron flushed and closed his mouth.

_"Magic decided that The Silver Guardian had to be involved. The Silver Guardian at that time was Ignotus Peverell named after his great grandfather who is known as the 3rd brother in 'The Tale Of Three Brother'" _The pure bloods stared shocked at Harry finding it hard to believe that a character of an ancient kids tale is actually real.

_"When Ignotus had decided to interfere the fight he was surprised to find out that he was targeted by both sides, Merlin believed that Ignotus was the next Dark Lord since as I said The Silver Guardian is able to master the darkest art and Morgana la Fey saw him as an opponent for the said title, with the help of the Potters and a few minor families he was able to kill Morgana la Fey by a redirected curse from Merlin. As always the history was written by the victors, it was thought that Merlin cursed Morgana la Fey to death." _Everyone were stunned to hear that all what they thought about the past of Merlin and Morgana la Fey is wrong(especially Hermione) but since it was Harry telling this to them they decided he doesn't has any reason to lie to them, so they decided to believe him for now and to continue listening to Harry.

_"When the news of Morgana la Fey's death by the hand of Merlin was celebrated, the order to kill on sight every participant in the battle who was not a supporter of Merlin was released as well as bounties on their heads. Ignotus, the Potters and Peverells were disgusted by the magical world they decided that hiding the Peverells in the muggle world is the best option, They decided to call their family Evans, the reason to that was that it meant in Latin 'The Vanished'._ Everyone understood where it was going but had trouble believing it.

_"Yes, my mother's family are The Vanished Ones - Evans, through time the Evans and the Potters kept their friendship which started at the war and developed into brotherhood. With the help of the minor families that helped them in the battle against Morgana la Fey and them helped them escape they created a group like the Order to research classified things and prepare in case of another war that the ungrateful magical world would need their help ending." _It was said with such venom in it that many of the Order flinched unable to meet Harry's eyes.

_"Never in those thousand years an Evans married a Potter even if they knew that a child of the both families will surpass any magical being with his or her power yet they disapproved arranged or forced marriage. The Potters kept their light family disguise at public but preferred to stay neutral during the minor wars that erupted over the years. Until Voldemort- Tom Riddle, that was when both of the families long tradition was broken when Lily and James fell in love and married. At first Lily was afraid and hid her fillings for James for unspoken reasons until her 7th year at Hogwarts when something suddenly changed. The Potters and the Peverells joined the fight against Voldemort at some point of the war." _Most of the jaws hit the floor long time ago and the number was increasing very fast.

_"Finally the 31st of October 1981 came, Lily and James sacrificed their life for little Harry who had enough power to blow up Hogwarts with enough concentration... he was sent to his 'Magic-Hating Relatives' to spend the next decade in misery of neglect , such a sad ending for this story, isn't it?" _Professor McGonagall was looking to be close to tears.

_"Fortunately Lily's sister- Petunia was not as evil as she seemed. She actually was an agent for the group and was very close to her sister, and while she was aware that her husband wasn't the most nice or sensitive guy around but she loved him anyway." _The Order found it hard to believe that.

_"As you probably already understood the Dursleys weren't cruel to me, not even a little. But I think it would be easier to just show you." _These words were the last ones they heard before they were pulled from the scene.

**In The Pensieve**

**Flashback - 1st November of 1981**

The Order landed in the Dursley's kitchen where an argument between Petunia and Vernon, Harry's crib was set on the table where the infant was quietly observing the argument while the fatter infant who was identified as Dudley was wailing and crying on his chair.

_"I will not stand it!" Bellowed the enraged Vernon, "This... freak will not live with us!"_

_"Vernon! It's Lily's son!" Protested Petunia who was on verge of tears. _

_"Exactly! He will surely be as unnatural as her, you said it yourself!" He replied in triumph._

_Petunia glared at him and spat: "Even if he is a __**wizard**__,_" _Vernon gasped in surprise, "He is still going to live with me, at this house or not!"_

_Vernon's eyes narrowed in anger before he slumped in defeat and murmured his agreement._

The Order were once again pulled away.

**XXXXXXX**

**Flashback - 1984**

They landed this time in the Dursley's living room. They could see the four years old Dudley who was sitting stiffly near the couch, he was glaring at the four years old Harry who was sitting on the other side of the room and wasn't paying any attention to his cousin. They noticed he looked healthy and happy, while still maintaining his slim posture he didn't looked starved as before, his hair as messy as ever but had an healthy shine and his eyes sparkled in happiness. They turned around to see Vernon and Petunia standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

_Petunia sighed tiredly before saying: "What are we going to do with those boys, they fight every time we turn our back on them for more than five minutes!"_

_Vernon sneered before grumbling: "It's all Potter's fault, he's always annoying Dudley." _

_Petunia rolled her eyes at him. "Shush Vernon, you know that Dudley isn't the golden boy you make him to be!" She scolded him._

_Ignoring her husband's muttering she murmured to herself: "It's seemed something deeper than just sibling rivalry."_

And before anyone could digest Petunia's thoughts they were whisked away.

**XXXXXXX**

**Flashback - 1985**

They landed this time in what looked like Harry's room, many posters hung on the walls, the subjects of the posters were mostly Quidditch and many muggle sports.

_Harry was happily playing with the toys that were scattered around the room when Petunia entered hurriedly, her tear-stricken face alerted young Harry right away that something was wrong._

_"Is everything alright Auntie? Why are you crying?" He asked worriedly as his aunt scooped him in her arms. _

_"I-it's y-y-your Uncle and Dudley, there was a car accident and they d-d-died!" Petunia sobbed, as she hugged her nephew a glimmer of guilt flashed in her eyes._

_They comforted each other for the next few minutes, when they calmed down Harry asked quietly:"But the Alli-nence, will they visit us? Will Uncle Ed and Maria?" Petunia chuckled wetly and said:"It's the Alliance dear, and yes they will."_

They were pulled away as Harry beamed at his Aunt.

**XXXXXXX**

**Flashback Year - 1991**

They landed again into the kitchen where Petunia was eating breakfast when an 11 years old Harry excitedly ran into the kitchen with a piece of parchment_._

_" Aunt Petunia, Aunt Petunia it's finally here, the Hogwarts letter is here!" Shouted the 11 years old Harry._

_"Oh it is here finally" Said an amused Petunia yet she seemed a little surprised by his enthusiasm. She continued with a stern voice "You do remember that you'll have to be in disguise and act clueless and supposedly hate your relatives?"_

_"Of course I do Auntie! it's going to be fun! Let me show you my 11 years disguised self" Said an excited Harry who was obviously was waiting for it quite a time. _

And to the gasps of the witnesses an healthy looking, tall Harry changed into half-starved short Harry they all knew and learned to love with a flick of his wand.

_"Perfect! It will fool them without problems Harry!" Said an amazed and proud Petunia._

**XXXXXXX**

_They returned to the comfortable room where an amused looking Harry was standing "There you go, this was my life was before Hogwarts, surprised? Not the abusive childhood you expected?" He smirked._

_"Now let me show you a little part of my real self" and once again to the gasps of disbelieve and shock a tall skinny Harry changed before their own eyes - He grew up to 6,2' and he turned lanky, his hair reached his shoulders. "If this surprises you wait until we'll get to Hogwarts!" said a smirking Harry. "Oh!" Harry said after thinking for a second "I forgot to tell you you'll be able to hear my thoughts to understand better" He said before the scene changed. _

**XXXXXXX**

The scene changed into the compartment in the Hogwarts Express where they saw the 11 years old Ron and Harry chatting happily.

Suddenly they heard as promised Harry's thoughts:_ 'Ronald Bilius Weasley, pure blood, total light supporter, loyal to fault unless jealousy is involved, Dumbledore adorer but it's no surprise when looking who his parents are'._ The Weasleys looked insulted and were ready to start shouting but remained silent.

_'Unless adoring an 150 years old man is completely ordinary in the magical world. His family is poor, this makes him unsure. He can be a great friend but I won't be able tell him my secrets since he'll probably blurt it out while angry or someone will pick it up from his mind. Maybe I'll tell him when he is more mature.'_

Right after they heard Harry's thoughts an 11 years old Hermione entered into the compartment while she and Ron were bickering they heard Harry's thoughts again:_ 'Hermione Jane Granger, muggle born, also total light supporter but this time from the books she read, her love for books is astounding. An authority adorer, I guess that makes once again a hard situation, while she'll make a great friend if I would tell her my secrets she'll probably tell the closest adult around, Dumbledore most likely. I guess life in Hogwarts won't be as easy as I thought.'_

After the scene changed into a little later when Draco Malfoy with his two goons came in, while he and Ron were trading insults the Order heard once again Harry's thoughts:_ 'Draco Malfoy. Hmm, a weak occlumency shield, interesting. His family is known for its support of Voldemort's ideals but they escaped Azkaban with bribery, he is expected to be the perfect Slytherin prince and join Voldemort when he'll rise to power again, there is a chance of rebellion in him and great power if he'll have an experienced teacher, he will probably be my enemy but in the future there is a chance of alliance._

They were pulled away to the next memory.

**XXXXXXX**

The scene changed into the great hall where Harry sat on the stool with the hat on his head_. _Again they heard Harry's conversation with the hat:_ 'Well let's see what you have in the head of yours after you'll lower those magnificent occlumency shields.' After Harry did so the hat exclaimed surprisingly 'Oh!-' 'If you'll say something out loud I'll burn you with my bare hands!' Threatened Harry. 'Fine!' The Hat said quickly, 'Now let's see where should I put this Silver Guardian in training, I see a lot bravery and rashness, I see loyalty to the people that are loyal to you, I also see knowledge that was believed to be lost for centuries and I see cunning and ambition. Yes, a very hard student to sort, I'll let you decide'. Harry answered: 'I'll have to go with the expectations of the magical world, put me in Gryffindor.' Said Harry with a defeated tone. The Hat answered: 'Very well, good luck Harry Potter in your quest,__** GRYFFINDOR!**_

**XXXXXXX**

The scene changed into the chamber where the mirror of the Erised, Quirrel and Harry were standing.

_"Kill Him!" The voice of Voldemort was heard screeching when Quirrel jumped on Harry but before he gotten to him Harry punched his fist forward, Quirrel was blown away by the sudden gust of wind that hit him. When he stood up dazedly Harry smirked, his cold eyes were glowing in a soft silver glow, he flicked his hand in Quirrel's direction who burst into wild red flames. _

_Voldemort's spirit looked at him in anger and surprise before flying through the closest wall to escape Hogwarts._

They were whisked away as Harry collapsed in exhaustion.

**XXXXXXX**

The scene changed right into the Chamber of Secrets where Harry and a blind Basilisk were fighting but the odd thing in the scene other than the obvious was that Gryffindor's sword was burning in blue bright fire.

_"Take that!" Harry shouted as he jumped to the left where a less than a second later the head of the Basilisk crashed trying to bite Harry. He slashed his sword at the Basilisk's face where a deep cut appeared, While the it was screeching in pain Harry jumped and accidently entered his hand with the sword into the Basilisk's mouth where a fang stuck in his arm._

They were pulled into the next memory as Harry slowly stood up in pain.

**XXXXXXX**

The scene changed into Dumbledore's Office where he was speaking with Harry.

_Dumbledore said in somewhat smug voice: "When you called Fawkes to you, you showed me your pure loyalty Harry." Harry snorted inwardly 'Keep believing that, old man, I'm lucky I had my special secret ability, otherwise I'd be dead already'._

**XXXXXXX**

The scene changed into the graveyard where Voldemort was resurrected.

Harry and Voldemort were standing a few meters from each other with their wands pointed at each other while the death eaters were surrounding them in a circle_._

_Harry was tired of waiting so he said arrogantly: "Well am I going to wait much longer? I am tired and I want to finish it fast, I have more important stuff to do." he finished with a sniff of disdain. That of course brought a lot of angry and shocked reactions from the Dark Lord's minions but Voldemort looked indifferent while standing in a fighting stance. _

Suddenly the Order heard Voldemort's thoughts, they gasped in disbelieve.

_'Something is different about the boy' the Dark Lord thought . 'I'll let him fire the first spell and by that I'll judge him' Voldemort thought. "Stupefy!' Shouted Harry, Voldemort sneered 'As I expec-' He was cut off by dodging a very big ball of black fire that burned through two unfortunate death eaters and then hit a grave that was burned in seconds. 'And once again I underestimate the boy, what kind of magic is that ? I have my suspicion but I refuse to believe it!' Voldemort thought before shooting a killing curse at Harry, Harry shot at the same time an overcharged disarming spell who turned into a big ball of energy which blew up in a massive power wave after the impact with the killing curse._

_When the dust cleared Harry and Cedric were gone and the only thing that showed they were here was the emerald green glowing sign with bright letters which said: 'You Were Owned By Harry Potter, Welcome To The Club!'.This followed with an inhuman scream of rage and a dozen of Obliviates._

**XXXXXXX**

_The scene Changed into Moody's Office where an weak and pathetic looking Harry and the Fake Moody entered the office._

_When Fake Moody turned his back to him Harry stopped his act and stood confidently looking at Fake Moody's back, Fake Moody tensed while he looked at him. Harry said "Are you mad at me Barty? Your plan failed after all" Barty spilled all of his polyjuice in surprise as he turned to a smirking Harry."How did you k-" the sudden lack of oxygen cut him off, he looked at Harry who had his closed fist held before him and was looking with a raised eyebrow while he tried to breathe, "Shut up, you are just wasting your time, let me do my work quietly Legilimens!" Harry spat, Barty saw all of his life flashing before his eyes in a second then he was back at the office where he saw a smirking Harry. "Thank you for your service for the greater good" Harry said before he was shoved to the furthest corner by inhuman like force. Before Barty could register what happened and that he could breathe, he was slammed to the wall by Albus Dumbledore, while they were questioning him under the truth serum, Barty absently noticed that Harry didn't get his wand out since they entered the room. In his last minutes Barty wondered if his lord knows against what he is fighting and if it was smart to attack the Potters all those years ago, his wondering were cut off by the dementor who sucked out his soul._

**XXXXXXX**

The scene changed into Grimmauld place where Harry and Sirius were standing in the family tree room.

_"Harry I need to talk to you about something important..." started Sirius as he glanced hesitantly to Harry "... Things that Dumbledore hid from you" that got the complete attention of Harry who put his hand in a sign of stop and waved his wand around the room. "Now we can talk freely" said Harry._

_"What was it?" Sirius asked he got an simple reply of " The special silencing spell of the Potter." Sirius nodded in understanding smiling fondly at the memories of the times they used it before asking: "Then you know about your heritage?" when he got an affirmative reply he smiled in relief and continued: "That will make things much shorter for us, you see the reason Voldemort after your family wasn't just an pure blood act or strategic move it was the pr-", But Harry cut in: "Ah yes the legendary prophecy that surrounds me and Voldemort, I finally get to hear it, and here I thought I'll have to break to the Department of Mysteries to hear it!". "You know about the prophecy?" asked a surprised Sirius, "Aunt Petunia mentioned it but she didn't know its contents" Sirius was surprised by it but he continued: "Ok since you know I'll just tell you the contents, it goes like this:_

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ..._

_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ..._

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not ..._

_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..._

_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'_

_There was silence for an minute before Harry said: "I expected something like that." Sirius nodded as he said: "There was another candidate to be 'The Chosen One,' He is Neville Longbottom" Harry nodded "I figured it out already, I saw through the years Neville's power grow every year yet suppressed by his lack of confidence, If he would be able to unleash his true power he would have been an equal to me without my heritage and the prophecy. Thanks Sirius!" He said before hugging him and leaving the room where a dumbfounded Sirius was left standing before laughing out loud and muttering under his breath: "Just like his father" before exiting the room too. _

**XXXXXXX**

The scene changed into the room of The Veil of Death where they saw Sirius taunting Bellatrix before she fired the spell at him that made him fall through the veil.

_An angry Harry pulled his hand in summoning motion and after that an barely noticeable wave of his finger. After a moment Dolohov passed Harry flying and screaming hysterically in pain. Harry didn't seem to notice since he was too busy following Bellatrix who was screaming in victory that she killed Sirius Black. _

_Harry cut her with an well aimed Crucio which changed the screams of victory to screams of pain, Harry held the curse on her a few minutes before he had to cut the curse by dodging the killing curse. Harry looked and saw Voldemort standing and sending a memory charm at Bellatrix and then a portkey which took her away. Harry smirked "Hiding the truth again Tom?" Voldemort just looked at him curiously and said: "So my suspicions were right, you are The Silver Guardian." Harry's smirk didn't waver as he answered:"Yes, you are quite right". Voldemort looked at him for a second and then said "Well you are a threat to me and you shall be destroyed! Avada-" but before he could finish his spell he had to dodge a killing curse that was directed to him. Voldemort looked incredulously at Harry who said: "Well come on Tom, let's see if I am immune to the killing curse, fire it if you have it in you!" said Harry, Voldemort hesitated for a second before firing the curse, Harry's smile didn't left his face when the curse was heading to him and a second before it hit him the statue that fell before him absorbed the spell, the fight between Voldemort and Dumbledore continued and ended when Voldemort tried to posses Harry which caused Voldemort quite a lot of pain before the Minister__** finally**__ arrived. A second before Harry was portkeyed to Dumbledore's office Dumbledore turned to him and said in grave tone: "We have a lot of things to talk about." right after Dumbledore's words Harry was portkeyed away._

**XXXXXXX**

The scene changed into Dumbledore's office where he and Harry were sitting, well in Dumbledore's case he was sitting Harry was standing and eying the headmaster with disturbing calm_._

_"Harry my boy we have a lot of important thing t-" but Harry cut him "Save it, I know about the prophecy from Sirius and if it's the Horcruxes then I know about them too, but I doubt you were going to tell me about the Horcruxes since I'm too young!" He finished sarcastically. The headmaster looked at him startled and then sadden "So you are what I was afraid you became...". Harry's eyes flashed dangerously."Afraid? you should be glad! if I wasn't here you would have lost the ages ago!" Dumbledore tried to object and deny but Harry didn't let him the chance: "You think I don't know what are your plans? You are going to find the ring Horcrux and probably get injured by it and then let Draco who is going to get his mission to find a way to get the death eaters into Hogwarts and kill you, then you'll make Snape kill you to 'Keep the boy's heart pure' well guess what? His heart is not pure and it hasn't been for quite a while! What Dumbledore you didn't think that there is another player in your twisted chess game who is as smart as you or maybe smarter that all this time been your supposedly loyal pawn? I am The Silver Guardian and it means that I will not be under your thumb!" By now Harry's eyes changed into a bright emerald silver colour which made the headmaster shudder in fear. Harry said in the coldest voice that the headmaster ever heard "You should beware headmaster since things are not as they seem." before storming from the office through a supposedly locked door._

**XXXXXXX**

_The scene changed into the great hall at the starting feast as Harry walked in, he saw Ginny slipping something into a which suspiciously looked like the love potion that he saw at the twins shop, Harry shook his head feeling sad and disappointed as he proceeded to sit at the only free seat which was close to Ginny, Ginny offered him the drink which he responded with a question: "What is this?" and while Ginny was answering he silently cast at his drink under the table fast that no one saw: 'Evanesco, Ut sive!' before drinking it and thanking Ginny._

**XXXXXXX**

The scene changed into the Room of the Requirements where Draco was trying to make the vanishing cabinet to work and wasn't succeeding.

_Harry suddenly came from the shadows and said pleasantly to Draco who was facing away from him:"Well hello Draco, quite an interesting place I meet you in this fine evening." Draco was surprised but he recovered quickly and sent a killing curse at Harry, Harry moved so fast it looked like the air itself was carrying him to Draco in an alarming speed. Harry kicked Draco's knee which resulted an wet crack which hinted a broken bone, and while Draco was falling with a painful scream before he was caught by the collar and he felt Harry's wand pointed at his neck, this position - Draco with one foot on the ground and who is half way through the fall but held by Harry by the collar and an wand pressed to his neck pretty much limited Draco's movements to none. "Now Draco that wasn't very nice" Harry scolded with a stern expression, seeing Draco's afraid visage he smirked "Don't worry Draco I'm not going to call the aurors or something, I'm not exactly fond right now of the Minister nor the Headmaster, I'm just saying you should be careful in your choice of one the sides you should know there are 3 sides, it's not too late. You should take care of your knee, remember I wasn't here." He said before disappearing in a strong wave of wind leaving a distraught and confused Draco on the floor._

**XXXXXXX**

The scene changed into the astronomy tower where Neville was standing and looking at the Forbidden forest.

_Harry appeared next to him and Neville showed no surprise so it was obvious that he was waiting for him. Neville asked Harry: "So Harry what did you want to talk about?". Harry answered "Quite a lot of things Neville but let me finish before asking questions ok? Great, well Neville it's all started an year before our birth when Dumbledore was interviewing Trawlenney when she predicted her first real prophecy it went like this:_

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ..._

_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ..._

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not ..._

_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..._

_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'_

_Harry continued: " The two children that matched the prophecy were us, Voldemort chose me even though your parents torture would have been avoided if Dumbledore was unable convince your parents to stay in England with the help of compulsion charms." Neville asked: "Not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you telling me this Harry?". Harry answered distracted "Because tonight the Champion of Light is going to die and the world needs another one to lead them." "Harry wha-" but he was cut off by Harry who said: "I'm sorry Neville but I need to go, We'll continue this discussion in another time." before he vanished._

**XXXXXXX**

The scene changed into the little island with the basin with the Horcrux where Harry and Dumbledore were arguing who should drink the potion_._

_"I'm telling you Dumbledore, I'm younger and I can handle the potion" Yelled an angry Harry, "And I telling you that I have more experience at this, I have no time for this Stupefy!" shouted Dumbledore the last part._

_Harry dodged to the left and glared at Dumbledore "That Dumbledore was your last mistake, Reducto, Impedimenta, Incenido, Levicorpus, Sectumsempra, Serpensortia!" which followed by hissing at the snakes._

_Dumbledore dodged but was caught by the Sectumsempra in the leg but was able to expel the snakes. "Impressive Harry" Said a slightly panting Dumbledore "But I shall still defeat you! Deprimo!" but before he could see the results of his spell he casted he got an mouthful of the potion which flew to his face while the potion was beginning to effect Dumbledore, Harry picked up the locket and then walked over him._

_"I told you I'll kill you if you'll try to stop me!" Spat Harry. "But no, I will bring you to Hogwarts where death eaters are attacking Hogwarts." He easily picked the dying old man on his shoulders but before he continued he whispered: "I really didn't want to do it" before jumped into the water, but he didn't got in the water, he slid like on an water board. The inferni tried to get to him but anyone who got too close to Harry was burned in brilliant silver flames until he got to the other side of the cave from there he vanished __without a__ sound._

**XXXXXXX**

The scene changed to the corridor where Snape was standing ready to leave with the death eaters.

_"Snape!" Harry called when he got the man's attention he said: "Tell Draco that he chose his side, next time we shall meet it will be worse than a broken knee and good luck with death eaters I'll contact you soon! We have a few things to discuss." Snape nodded uncertainly which Harry returned with a respectful nod before Snape turned around and escaped to the Room of the Requirements._

**XXXXXXX**

_The scene finally changed into the room they firstly entered to where Harry sat with an uncertain expression and let everything sink to the Order before he spoke:"Well I'm sure you're a little more than shocked let me clear a few things, Ginny - I'm not angry about your attempt to dose me but I am disappointed, You the others, don't give her hard time about it, love has amazing power on people. Now Dumbledore, We had our disagreements over the years which came to an end at that duel, both of us had the intent to kill since he tried to throw me into the water, I still regret my part at his death but he was dying because of his hand, I still respect him for his power and intentions but not his actions. I will search for the Horcruxes and I beg of you not to go after me, the magical world needs it's leaders, Hermione and Ron - Continue helping your classmates in Hogwarts and include Neville with you, If anything will happen to me he will be the one to lead you against Voldemort". after a second he added: "Oh! and give everyone a break and start dating already! Love you guys we shall meet soon enough"_

And so the memory ended leaving everyone in a shock_._

**XXXXXXX**

**And so chapter 2 ends, whew it took me ages to finish it sorry, But I have problems with office so I have to do it through the site and there are enough problems with that. Now into the chapter, I'M NOT A GINNY BASHER but I just don't understand how did they end up together in the canon. And you should know I left a few hints, a few noticeable and a few less so read carefully that hint what will happen next and Harry's secret power. I know the fight scenes weren't that good but once again I say this I am a beginner and I'm trying to hide Harry's powers for a little. Anyway I'm not sure how to proceed from here since I have no ideas for the next chapter, No really I know what happens in the start and the end that's all, quite weird. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 Humanity is Corrupted

**Chapter 3 - Humanity is Corrupted**

HAS BEEN REUPLOADED ON 5.16.10

Harry started walking silently into the direction of the house but before he made it halfway to the house he was surrounded by 20 people in a tight circle.

"What is your name?" asked strong voice, Harry turned to the man who spoke, The man was 20 years old, he was tall, a little taller than Harry, he had dark skin which hinted he was from the east. The stranger had black hair and brown eyes who were empty and hard while he looked at Harry with suspicion.

"Harry James Potter, Son of James Potter And Lily Potter née Evans, I am one of the leaders of the 'The Lighting in the Darkness' - an alliance which was created centuries ago when the Evans's or how they were known then the Peverells and the Potters aligned themselves with the families of - Lucretius, Gryffinrubor and the 'Dark' Dumbledores who were banished from their family for dealing with the dark arts, their new family name is Black since my godfather adopted them to his house, claiming it's time to purify the Black name.

"Your name is Aurelius Salazar Lucretius, the head of the Lucretius House who is known by the creativity of spells which makes you the deadliest opponent by the impossibility of predicting your moves, your family's ancestors came from Morocco where after seeing the world's prejudgement against the Peverells they decided to join with them to create the secret alliance. Is that enough info for you Aurie?"

Aurelius face broke into a beaming smile and as he hugged Harry he said: "Told you not to call me like that 'Arry" as he said the last world with a fake French accent which made Harry scowl before he was bombarded with a lot of hugs and squeals from the females and pats on the back from the men.  
When the greetings ended the people parted to let a long black haired man come through.

"Well isn't this my godson giving us a surprise visit?" said the man amusingly.

Harry's eyes lit up before he hugged the man and murmured:"Sirius! it's great to see you!", "A little too early for you to come, did you do it?" murmured a curious Sirius in return, "Yes, after Moody's death I had enough sitting and doing nothing." answered Harry. "Let's go in, I think it's time for an official meeting of 'The Lighting in the Darkness'" Said Sirius loudly when he let go of Harry, the people around them voiced their agreements and headed inside.

When everyone were sitting in a meeting room with a round table, Sirius looked at Harry seriously and asked him:"So Harry, are you ready to tell us your involvement in Dumbledore's death?" that followed with gasps of surprise and an exclamation was heard from Maria Black who was before a Dumbledore who said:"You killed my cousin? good for you Harry." The exclamation caused Harry to roll his eyes, everyone knew Maria actually cared about Dumbledore but was too proud to admit it.

After the people have calmed down Harry started speaking in a remorseful:"I did have an involvement with Dumbledore's death but let me show you the memory."

After they returned from the memory they all wore shocked but understanding expressions. Edward Gryffinrubor said with an understanding yet curios voice: "I see why you had to fight him Harry, but why did you lose control like this when he attacked you?" the others nodded their agreement.

Harry sighed and answered with a strained voice:"I'm not sure, but when he shot the stunning spell at me I knew that he wanted to kill me not only to stop me, then my magic reacted to it quite violently as you've seen."

Sirius had a thoughtful expression and he asked: "Does anyone else knows about it?" Harry said in a sheepish voice: "The Order" before Sirius could process what Harry said, an exited voice called: "Harry!", Harry turned hopefully to the direction of the voice where there was a possible way to escape his angry Godfather, but his hopeful expression turned into joy as he ran to the person the voice belonged to while shouting:"Cedric!" his shout followed with a very fun afternoon where they had a party for Harry's birthday, Sirius fortunately decided to wait before talking to Harry and decided to enjoy himself.

At the evening when the party ended Harry said that he was going to visit his aunt Petunia last time at her hiding, Harry appeared near an hotel in London. He resumed to enter the hotel then he walked (Of course to an observer it would look like he was sneaking, but no one saw him) to the door of the room 165 where he knocked lightly on the door.

"Yes?" Came the sound of his aunt as she opened the door when she saw who it was, she squealed his name and ushered him inside quite quickly for a woman her age.

When she locked the door she turned to him and asked him:"Harry what are you doing here?" Harry replied cheekily:"What? I can't even visit my favourite aunt anymore?" Petunia swatted his arm while muttering:"I'm your only aunt".

Harry continued like she didn't say anything more seriously: "I just wanted to check on you before the Lighters will start searching for the Horcruxes"

Petunia turned serious too:"Actually Harry I wanted to talk to you about something I lied to you years ago, just let me finish without interrupting Ok?" after Harry's nod she continued:"Your uncle Vernon and your cousin Dudley aren't dead, you see when you were 2 years old, Vernon discovered that we are from the Peverell line, He was working for a group of mercenaries that were paid to finish our family line, They were an wizard-squib organisation. When he discovered that we are the last of Peverell's line he tried to kill us, Fortunately a Lighter was able to stop him in time, after that he and Dudley left to America. I didn't tell you this since I know that you can be very rash and do something that you will regret later, but now when you're an adult I think you deserve know this and decide by yourself what to do." His aunt finished while looking at Harry for any reaction.

Harry was surprised and angry but sad too _'Humanity is corrupted, an husband trying to murder his wife because of an organisation he is a member of...' _Harry thought before looking at his aunt and saying:"I will not go after him, you gave me a lot to think about, I..I need to go, Goodbye Aunt Petunia" said an emotional Harry while hugging her, Petunia hugged him back and whispered to him:"You should call me Petunia, you are after all an adult". When they broke off Harry smiled and disappeared in a rush of wind.

Harry appeared in his room at the 'Lighting in the Darkness' HQ before he collapsed crying, A strong wind rushed through the room, _'No!' _Harry thought _'I can't lose control of my power again!' _Harry walked through his room and picked a black guitar, _'The best way to calm it down' _Harry thought before going outside where a lake was, while the HQ actually looked like an falling apart building on the outside, it actually led into a completely different place, it was a mansion with an enormous garden with a lake. He sat on his favourite bench from childhood and was warming up, what he didn't notice was that Sirius saw him and now was looking at him and listening to Harry. Obvious to that Harry started to play a song he had liked since childhood and now explained his situation perfectly.

_Three Days Grace - World So Cold  
__  
I never thought I'd feel this  
Guilty and I'm broken down inside  
Living with myself nothing but lies_

I always thought I'd make it  
But never knew I'd let it get so bad  
Living with myself is all I have

I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like I'm frozen in time

Living in a world so cold, wasting away  
Living in a shell with no soul since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold, counting the days  
Since you've gone away, you've gone away

Do you ever feel me?  
Do you ever look deep down inside  
Staring at yourself, paralyzed?

I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like I'm frozen in time

Living in a world so cold, wasting away  
Living in a shell with no soul since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold, counting the days  
Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me

I'm too young to lose my soul  
I'm too young to feel this old  
So long, I'm left behind  
I feel like I'm losing my mind

Do you ever feel me?  
Do you ever look deep down inside  
Staring at your life, paralyzed?

Living in a world so cold, wasting away  
Living in a shell with no soul since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold, counting the days  
Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me

I'm too young  
I'm too young

As he was playing the last tunes he sighed and asked out loud:"What is it Sirius?", Sirius who was standing a few meters behind him jumped in surprise at being caught eavesdropping Harry and getting away with it, he grinned for a moment but turned serious (no pun intended) while Harry was putting his guitar away.

"We got information from our sources that there will be an attack on the ministry in an hour. Harry's eyes widened for a moment but he turned to Sirius and asked:"How much?", "Nearly one hundred death eaters with a chance of Voldemort's appearance ", "Target?", "The visiting French minister, our minister, other high ranking ministry members and of course the order." Harry sighed deeply and looked at Sirius while asking his last question:"Will I be leading the counter attack?" Sirius looked conflicted for a moment before nodding and saying in a defeated voice:"As I promised." Harry nodded with satisfaction and replied:"Get everyone ready, we'll be moving out in 15 minutes." Sirius nodded and left the room downstairs.

As promised Harry was downstairs in 15 minutes, but this Harry was a Harry only few saw and know. He was dressed in the traditional 'Lighter' form - A silver armour who was built from a light yet extremely resistant metal, the helmet was a modern one that covered all of the head, the wearer had the choice to make the facial area visible, enabling outsiders see his/her face or only leave the area of the eyes without armour to be able to see, the eyes were of course covered with protective glass. Every lighter had standard muggle weapons training, meaning that each had an G. 36 automatic rifle strapped to their back, accompanied by an Glock 22 strapped to their belt.

Harry stood confidently and was discussing with Sirius last detail things. By the time that 20 minutes passed all of the lighters were gathered and was waiting for Harry to speak.

Harry finally turned to them and smiled since he put off his helmet, He spoke confidently:"My dear friends the lighters, we have gathered here tonight since Voldemort has decided to take a bold move and attack the ministry tonight while the French minister is visiting, His forces are standing on a hundred death eaters and maybe a vampires, Our main focus will be defending French minister, our minister and the order members, civilians should be kept out of the way. If Voldemort shall join the fight leave him to me, I do hope I shall see all of you in our celebrations of victory tonight well and alive, Because tonight we reveal our presence and tonight the dark army shall tremble IN FEAR!" Harry shouted the last part to the cheers of his audience. "Hold into me" Harry continued, "I shall pass us through the ministry wards into the battlefield" as everyone held Harry he whispered: "Let us triumph and redeem our stand in the magical world" before they shot as a bullet into the wall and before hitting it disappearing from sight leaving a very big mess in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4 Inside The Fire

**Chapter 4 - Inside The Fire**

The place where Harry and his comrades landed could have been described in one word : A battlefield. Spells were flying in impossible speeds and numerous statues crumbled from the pressure, dead and injured bodies hit the floor every second. Luckily to The Lighters, they landed next to the place where The English and French ministers and the other officials who they needed to defend as well as few important Order members were throwing spells at the death eaters.

Harry immediately barked commands : "Alpha! Standard defensive formation, start pushing them back! Team Beta! Create an one hell of an distraction and keep an eye out for the vampires! Delta, you're with me!" Team Alpha who was led by Cedric and Maria ran into cover that they created. The standard defensive formation contained three layers of defence and offense, the first one was the wand wielding offensive wizards, all of them had great talent in the offensive side of magic, they were always in the front line of the battle, The offensive squad of team Alpha was lead by Maria and contained 25 soldiers. The second layer was both defensive and offensive, The squad's professionality was muggle weapons, meaning that not all of the squad were magical, every squib in the alliance had talent in the muggle side of combat, the squad was led by Cedric who had a streak for muggle weapons and contained also 25 soldiers, their weapons weren't the standard set of the Alliance, a few of them had sniper rifles and one even had a machine gun. They mostly held the front line and keeping enemies under fire. The last layer was completely defensive, it was a squad of the healers and those who had a skill at defensive magic, the squad was led by Edward and his wife Elizabeth and contained 10 healers and 20 soldiers.

Team Beta were considered the shock troopers of the Alliance, they were a combination of all 3 squads of team Alpha, they were always running in the enemy lines of the battlefield ruining enemy plans and distracting it from team Alpha, the team a few heavy weapons like the rocket launcher for their missions and were led by Sirius who just adored all the fire power they had, the team contained 10 soldiers and two healers.

Team Delta was responsible for all the black ops and assassinations, the team was led by Harry and Aurelius and contained the eight best soldiers of the alliance, at a battle like this they were responsible for the rescuing missions and commanding the other teams.

Harry and Delta team headed to the cover place of the English and French Minister and co.

When they were near all of them, they all raised their wands were raised at them ready to fight against the unknown enemy. Harry put his hands up to assure them he was not here to harm them.

"It is a relief to see you alive and well ministers Scrimgeour and Dantès." Said Harry while saluting military style.

Scrimgeour recognised his voice right away and exclaimed disbelievingly: "Potter?" this followed by shouts of shock and disbelieve as Harry revealed his smiling face and yet with steel-like hard and serious eyes.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement to the calls for his name from Kingsley, Tonks and other order members who for now were nit much since the news of the battle hadn't reached yet to the HQ of the Order. "Scrimgeour, as I said it is a relief to see you and minister Dantès alive and well-" Scrimgeour tried to say something but Harry cut him off: "Look! We don't have time for this okay? Voldemort has officially declared tonight war on the Light side! If we won't stop bickering like two middle age women Voldemort is going to win! Those are not his final forces, reinforcements are coming for both sides but we can't win alone! So do we call it a truce alliance between the two of us?" Harry asked with his hand in front of Scrimgeour in a silent question, after a moment of thought Scrimgeour grasped Harry's hand and said gruffly:"Very well then Potter, it's about time for us combine forces and to bring down Voldemort, call me Rufus since we are partners now."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and said happily:"Good, you can call me Harry. Probably Voldemort won't fall today but we'll be able to struck a strong hit against him. We, as me and my friends are working mostly in the dark, we are the leaders of the alliance that is called 'The Lightning in the Darkness' at Rufus's surprised and amazed expression he continued:"As I can see you know who we are, meet my second in command: Aurelius Salazar Lucretius, he would take the command on the army if I'll fall or will be unable to do the my duty by myself, the other Commanders are Sirius Black who is alive and innocent, Maria Black née Dumbledore and Adrian and Edward Gryffinrubor, of course we have more allies but currently they are unable to help us. We are right now about 100 soldiers, but our reinforcements will be coming soon. Tonks, how much time it will take to the news of the attack to get to the Order?" Harry asked the pink haired auror who was surprised by being asked so suddenly by a boy who was gone for 1 day and caused quite a lot chaos to the order which caused her to stumble on her words for a moment: "Um.. I'm not sure, I'd guess that someone already alerted them so they are getting ready, so I'll say about 15 minutes".

Harry nodded distractedly while murmuring:"We could probably secure the atrium quickly, but we need the scout report before going to the other levels"

A moment later a group of 10 'lighters' moved to Harry's right before saluting, the leader of the group reported:"Sir! the scout report is complete, sir!"

Harry smiled while saying:"Ah just in time, great job as always Adrian"

Adrian acknowledged his words with an little nod before saying:"Almost every floor is a battlefield, sir, it wasn't easy but we were able to gather intelligence from every floor, I'll just start with my report,"

At Harry's nod of encouragement he continued:"Well it looks like we were wrong about the number of the death eaters since there are only fifty death eaters here in the atrium which is the 8th level, while their reinforcements are not stopping to come.

It looks like the 1st level - the floor of Minister for Magic and Support Staff is almost completely captured by the death eaters but there is still a little resistance group who is led by Dolores Umbridge," At Harry's surprised look he replied:"She was held by the 'Clutches Of Hades' by Lucius Malfoy who is recovering from a wound somewhere in the Ministry" Harry winced.

"The 2nd level - the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is a battlefield between the death eaters in the lead of the Carrows against the aurors in the lead of Amelia Bones, the death eaters are being pushed back as we speak sir.

The 3rd level - the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes is completely under death eater control since no one from there was able to fight them, on the happier note it is almost completely abandoned by them.

The 4th level - the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creature is ironically attacked by the werewolves in the lead of Fenrir Greyback , the department defence force is holding against them for now in the lead of Remus Lupin, but they require immediate reinforcements.

The 5th level - the Department of International Magical Cooperation is strangely abandoned, yet there is an high chance of an ambush, the target is not clear, but there were found hints of a vampire attack.

The 6th level - the Department of Magical Transportation is under the control of the death eaters and it looks like it's their main base, from there they get their reinforcements, it should be considered our main target to stop their unlimited access to reinforcements, just a suggestion sir!

The 7th level - the Department of Magical Games and Sports is currently secure, the place is barricaded by the aurors and ministry employees and there are clear signs of battle, they are heading here right now to fight.

The 9th level - the Department of Mysteries is attacked by death eaters and three dozens of vampires in the lead of the Lestranges - Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus, but it looks like the unspeakables are holding quite well against them, it looks that for now the Lestranges are the leaders of the attack, they communicate by somehow using the dark mark."

Harry took a moment to process the new information before pressing a finger to a little device who was attached to his ear in his helmet, after pressing it he started speaking:"Sirius, do you copy?" after hearing an affirmative response from him he continued:"Mobilise team Beta to the 4th Level, we'll be able to take care of the enemies here, after securing the floor await further orders, hurry! an old friend of yours needs your help."

Harry took a deep breath before speaking again:"Alpha! start pushing them back, it's time to counter attack! we take no prisoners, kill any dark mark wielder!" At the minister's surprised look he banally replied:"This is war" before continuing shout commands and running into the battlefield.

His first kills were two death eaters who were torturing a few disarmed ministry officials, when they saw him, they sent two killing curses together at Harry. Harry dodged to the left and silenced them both with a quick cast of _Sectumsempra_ and a bone shattering at their direction, the resulting of a crack and a sound of a sword slashing flesh confirmed their death.

The death eaters were completely surprised by this turn of events, moments ago they were dominating the battle and getting close to their targets when a strong surge of wind blew accompanied by an loud crack changed everything. Weird people in silver armour and funny helmets started throwing spells at them(most of them were quite dark) and shooting from some kind of funny devices who made holes in their comrades and a lot of noise(in other words, killing them, but it took them long enough to discover this). Being a death eater never was an easy job.

Harry kept slaughtering his opponents, they were no match to him, his moves were automatic yet graceful, his instincts of a soldiers were in rage yet Harry kept steady control of his emotions. _Reducto _to the right at an unfortunate death eater who has been in his way, a quick draw of his glock and a shot to the face of an another who had the guts to try to curse him, but those didn't matter, he needed to find the leader of this group to end this quickly. In the corner of his eye he saw Aurelius redirecting the arm of the death eater who tried to _Crucio_ him at his comrade with a little creative magic trick, Harry smiled at him before continuing his search for the unknown opponent.

**XXXXXXX**

Aurelius shot a _Densaugeo _(Teeth growing curse) at a random death eater before sending an overpowered stinging hex at the same death eater who had already crocodile sized teeth causing him bite his tongue completely off. Satisfied with his work, Aurelius continued to his next unlucky target. Aurelius looked around the battlefield and saw that the death eaters' numbers were falling rapidly, the effect of surprise was only a small part of the reason they were winning, the training the 'lighters' have gone through wasn't really easy, specially Harry's training. Speaking about the teen, Aurelius saw Harry destroying the death eaters with ease while searching for someone, _'Knowing Harry, I'll say he's searching for the moral factor to eliminate it.' _Aurelius shook his head out of his thoughts, _'No need to dwell on that, everyone has their job to do.'_ Aurelius thought before searching his next target.

**XXXXXXX**

Augustus Rookwood wasn't by no means stupid, you don't get into to the unspeakable ranks with your looks or charm. So when Bellatrix demanded him to take over her role at the attack on the atrium, he knew something was up, and when the armour-clad soldiers appeared and started shooting with what Rookwood identified as muggle weapons, he started looking for an suitable route for his escape, but when he saw the minister talking to Harry Potter of all people, he smartly ran for his dear life.

Unknown to none he had quite a clear memory of the battle of the Dark Lord against the Potter boy(who he was undeniably scared of), he wasn't an unspeakable for nothing, a petty memory charm won't work against him, he saw the power Potter wields and he knew that Avery and Goyle died that night and had imposters posing as them, he also knew his Lord was afraid of the boy, at least he was afraid until last month, A month ago the Dark Lord left the manor for couple of days, but when He returned he seemed to be different, he was much more arrogant than before as if he was sure of his victory, as if Potter never posed him a threat. Unlike most, Rookwood knew the main purpose of this attack wasn't to capture the Ministry, it was a perfect chance for his Lord to draw Potter to test his new powers.

Augustus Rookwood actually wasn't loyal to Lord Voldemort, he didn't hate the muggles at all, in fact he respected them for their survival without magic, but what drew Rookwood to Voldemort was his power, since his childhood he stuck to the strongest, he was by no means weak but there will be always beings that are stronger than him, he preferred staying in the protection of the strongest to avoid confrontations resulting his loss or death. He knew he would die today at the hands of Potter, well then at least he will make it an honourable death at a duel against the most powerful wizard of England. At this moment he saw Potter, he stepped forward to him making Potter notice him, Rookwood stood in a fighting stance getting ready for the duel who he will carry it's memory to his death.

**XXXXXXX**

Sirius panted as he dodged another attack from the werewolf he was facing, while none of the werewolves transformed to their wolf form, they were far from their human side, while still being able to cast spells, they had claws, fangs and inhuman strength as well as terrifying resistance to spells. Sirius finished it off with a shot from his favourite Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun who was filled with silver bullets who were as the 'Lighters' found the easiest way to finish off the werewolves.

The enemies' forces were falling rapidly but without casualties, he already lost two team members as well as four wounded, he and his four left teammates were covering the two healers who was tending the wounded and they were pushed back hard.

Sirius sighed after removing two more werewolves, he needed to finish it right now, he shouted to his team mates to cover him before taking out his rocket launcher. He quickly took aim and shot at a few oddly placed statues of goblins with wings who were placed close to the ceiling. The large chunks of stones from the statues fell on a group of 40 werewolves killing them instantly.

After the shock wore off the remaining 15 werewolves snarled and charged at Sirius, a second rocket insured that only the leader, Fenrir Greyback, made it to Sirius. A fist fight broke within the two, while Greyback had superior strength, Sirius had training of close combat, at the end Sirius who had a few deep cuts from Fenrir was declared the victor compared to Greyback who was laying dead on the floor with a silver knife sticking out of his chest.

"Team Beta to Delta, do you hear? The 4th Level has been cleared, we have two losses and four wounded, we'll help the ministry officials to recover before awaiting your command" after getting an affirmative response he was cut off his thought by an exclamation from behind him, "Sirius?"

**XXXXXXX** **  
**

Harry saw the death eater coming at him slowly, he didn't attack right away, something was different about him, he felt more powerful, confident, the oddest thing about him was his stare, it wasn't the usual glare of loathing, it was a look of neutrality combined with respect and fear? Yes, concluded Harry, this was most likely the leader of this group, judging by his mask who had an almost unnoticeable tint of sickly dark green on the usual white, his battle robes looked more expensive, made of an unknown material, the trimming of the robe were coloured in the same green shade of his mask.

Harry and the mysterious circled each other attracting the attention of the fighters of both sides, both recognising their respective leaders.

In an unspoken agreement both Harry and the death eater removed their mask/helmet, recognition hit Harry almost immediately, "Rookwood" muttered Harry, an nod of acknowledgment was the only response he received. Both stood in complete silence, standing rigidly awaiting their opponent's attack, their crowd were also stood in silence, knowing that this duel would give an immense advantage for the side who's their leader will emerge victorious.

Harry's silent _Confringro_ was the thing that finished the calm before the storm, Rockwood dodged to the right only to be greeted by an _Expulso _who was sent by Harry, with a quick _Avis_, the birds who were created by him exploded from Harry's curse.

Harry was sending deadly spells nonstop causing Rookwood to stay on defensive but he needed a few seconds to recover from his fast casting unfortunately, a small break in Harry's part was all Rookwood needed to start sending his own attacks, five enormous fire blasts were followed by a rich variety of blasting spells were shot at Harry in a quick session. Harry didn't even had the time to blink in surprise before he was hit head-on by Rookwood's attack. Rookwood himself was standing panting from the sudden fatigue that came over him, he put all the power he had left into that last attack, he hoped it was enough to finish his enemy off.

**XXXXXXX**The Burrow was in chaos the second time in that week. They received a message from Kingsley informing them of the assault on the Ministry that is happening right now and demanding their help, it also said that a group of unknown individuals were helping the aurors and Ministry employees against the death eaters, it was confirmed they were teamed with the two Ministers and that Harry Potter was their leader.

Those news brought shock to the order who quickly called any member they could reach, forming a group of 40 people, the group surprisingly included the whole Weasley clan(including the youngest), Hermione, Neville and Luna much to the dismay of Molly Weasley who resisted as much as she could. It ended with a fight and in the end ended up crying while comforted by her husband and it was decided that the youngsters will fight.

As they were nearing the Ministry, since they couldn't apparate into it, they apparated to the main entrance who was ruined and led into the 1st Level of the Ministry.

As they were entering a mutual thought passed through all of Harry's friends minds, each had their own reasons, Ron and Hermione from their loyalty and friendship to Harry, Ginny from the guilt from her actions in a moment of desperation, Neville from his friendship with Harry as well as their talks and Luna for her own dreamy reasons. They were going to find him, no matter what.

**XXXXXXX**

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5 Are We Ready? NO!

**Thank you for my lone reviewer xdiamondsxarexshinyx!**

Chapter 5 - Another Rare Ability - Pep Talking

The dust and smoke who were a result of Rookwood's attack cleared away revealing to everyone's astonishment not a pile of rubble and Harry's burned body, but an half-transparent sphere of fire, inside they could see an figure of an human, it's most noticeable part were the eyes who were glowing in emerald-silver light, quite a few people(mostly the death eaters) gulped when they saw his eyes were narrowed in cold anger.

Rookwood couldn't believe his eyes, Potter was alive! And what was worse he was pissed off at him and he didn't even have the power to fight back, even though it was inutile, but the power! Oh yes the astounding power that the boy held! He had never seen this kind of power before, it was a terrifying sight. And yet, the boy looked relaxed, as if this power meant nothing to him, as if he didn't even need to try and control it, his will overwhelmed it! But the greatest surprise was not that, the boy was an elemental! A firebender, they vanished centuries ago, how did this wizard could have known how to use it without a proper teacher? Rookwood knew at that moment he was clearly outmatched, he decided to do something that the Dark lord would have killed him for doing, but it was for the greatest good of Humanity.

Suddenly Harry snapped his hand forward in the direction of Rookwood, the fire sphere transformed into a thin torrent of fire who was flying towards its target. Rookwood tried to dodge but was too slow and the torrent entered through his left shoulder, Rookwood fell on the floor with a loud thud.

Harry slowly advanced towards the former unspeakable, his eyes were back to their emerald green colour yet still the anger was present in them.

"I see I underestimated you, it won't happen again, but it doesn't matter, you exhausted yourself-" Harry was cut off when he felt an mental attack on his shields, Harry's eyes widened, the attack didn't seem to be aggressive so Harry didn't lash out. He took a deep breath before creating a natural mental zone near his shields like he was taught, when he reached out to Rookwood's probe, millions of memories rushed through his mental shields causing Harry to lose his footing, the memories were overwhelming, knowledge Augustus gained from his private family library, from his life as an unspeakable, lost knowledge he discovered, information on the Dark Lord and his death eaters, all came to him at once making him dizzy for a few moments. When he gained back his awareness, he found himself on the floor hearing the last breaths of Augustus Rookwood, the master actor, loyal to none but himself.

He was helped to his feet by Aurelius and Cedric who were looking at him concerned, he waved off their worry before looking around, the surviving death eaters admitted defeat and gave up their wands, while the victors were counting the dead and helping the wounded. Fortunately with the surprise effect and superior tactic, none of the lighters died, a few were wounded but nothing life threatening. The ministry side weren't so fortunate, the death count has reached 18 victims yet not all were found, they were lucky that the Alliance arrived in time.

The both ministers has reached Harry while he was discussing with Aurelius what to do with their prisoners, Rufus asked Harry with a little sneer:"What Potter, you won't be slaughtering them since they are murderers?" Harry stared coldly at him before saying:"I do not kill the helpless in cold blood, only at the heat of battle when they attempt to harm me"

Rufus angry face shifted into a tired frown ,"I am sorry Harry, my emotions were running high and I wasn't thinking clearly, I think what all of us need is a good rest" Rufus said tiredly.

Harry smiled sadly, "Not yet, we still have more battles to fight." Harry responded before suddenly bringing his finger to his communication device, his eyes widened before he exclaimed:"Dmitry?"

Dmitry chuckled before responding:"Hey kid, long time no see, or is no hear?", "But how? last time I checked, you were in Russia recruiting vampires to the alliance!" Harry asked, "We were in the neighbourhood and we heard you're having a party here and didn't invite us, so we crashed in!" Said a cackling Dmitry. "B-but where are you?", "1st Level, your friends the fire chickens came out of nowhere and helped us against the munchers, not that we needed it anyway, letting youngsters fight is just low."

Harry was left gapping, "The order is here already? and they let my friends come? this is crazy!" Harry exclaimed before letting out a sigh. "Ok, Dmitry, head to the 9th level and take care of the vampires who are there, Sirius will go with you and give you the details, after that head to the 6th level and wait for the us to arrive, and give Professor McGonagall the spare comm. device"

After informing Sirius of the plan he spoke once again into the comm.

"Err.. Professor?"

"Potter? Oh thank Merlin, you're alive!"

"Uhh yeah, is the dead count is big?"

"No, we lost only Dedalus Diggle and Jonathan Smith."

"Was he related to Zacharias?"

"He was his father, Potter."

Harry sighed, while he didn't like the arrogant boy he never wished him any harm.

"How many are you?"

"Nearly 50 people, a few of the order will stay behind to make a safe path for allies and tend the wounded while most of the Ministry officials who are led by Dolores will accompany us."

"Good, I have a plan, head to the 2nd level, but be careful there is a chance the battle is still going on between the death eaters and the aurors. We'll meet there."

"Very well Potter, and please watch your back."

And the comm. went dead, Harry took a deep breath before turning to his allies. They were all standing and awaiting his orders, their number of willing people to fight reached 170, while including the 30 people who were in the atrium, the team from the 7th level arrived as promised with 20 aurors and 30 employees.

"As you heard I have a plan, we'll move to the 2nd level to help Madame Bones and the aurors if needed, there when we are all together, we'll attack" Harry said while the others nodded.

It was decided that the ministry employees will take the elevators while the lighters will take another way.

XXXXXXX

Sirius burned another vampire with his old friend Remus, understandably he was shocked to find Sirius alive but he decided to leave the questions for after the battle, it was amazing to see Sirius fight, his fight style changed tremendously from the last time he saw him.

The group of vampires who were led by the Lestranges wasn't big, 24 vampires fought against 50 unspeakables while holding well. At least they held well before a group of 30 vampires and 20 wizards attacked them from behind, then it became a slaughter. In 10 minutes the vampires has been defeated while the Lestranges fled to their lair.

Sirius noticed that Dmitry is already joking around with the unspeakables and sighed. He always got the creeps near him, his pranking spirit scared even Padfoot, the legendary marauder. He knew that Dmitry was one of Harry's teachers but it didn't make him feel better since Dmitry was determined to show that he is the ultimate prankster, Sirius saw that Dmitry was walking towards him with a smirk. Sirius sighed again, _'Why can't life be easy for once?'_.

XXXXXXX

When they arrived to the 2nd level everybody were waiting for them. As Harry suspected Madame Bones and the aurors were able to defeat the death eaters without help.

The expended hall went silent when they entered. Harry, Aurelius and both ministers walked to the created stage where Director Bones, Auror Williamson, Professor McGonagall and Umbridge were waiting for them.

"Director Bones, Auror Williamson, Professor McGonagall and Undersecretary Umbridge. I hope you are well" Considering that all of them were covered in blood and grime, his words was met by nods.

Bones coughed uncomfortably before starting to speak, "Potter, we have a little situation here," when she saw she captured his attention she continued: "Most of the people here aren't too eager to fight. In other words, they are afraid, even my aurors. And they need someone to assure them that they aren't walking to their death." Finished the Director while the others looked at him hopefully.

Harry blinked, "You want me to give them a pep talk?" he asked slowly. When he saw their eager nods he groaned, "But why me? Can't one of you do it?" asked a desperate Harry.

"We already tried, but nothing seem to cheer them up, we hoped you would succeed."

After looking at their eager faces he swore under his breath before muttering:"Fine, I'll do it." He turned to the crowd of people yet not missing the collective whoop of the others and Aurelius' amused face.

He saw familiar faces in the crowd, A few of the D.A. members - A tearful Zacharias Smith who was comforted by Susan Bones, Harry closed his eyes _'Innocents stuck in the middle of the battlefield'_. He also saw the Patil twins clutching to each other in fear while standing with their parents, As well as Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet standing near the Weasleys while chatting with the twins. The Weasleys and Hermione were standing weary and tired, yet still looking at him worriedly, all of them Bill and Fleur were holding each other while talking, Harry felt guilty, he ran away before their wedding, and while it didn't happen yet he doubted he would be able to attend. Charlie and surprising Percy were talking in low voices while Percy looked ashamed, it seemed that the battle or these hard days brought the family together. Fred and George who was missing an ear were serious for once, George's injury was his fault, he let him out of sight and none of the hidden lighters were able to stop the badly aimed curse. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were all looking at him with longing, he felt the same but he had his own duty to take care of.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward, all conversations stopped at once as everybody turned to look the magical world beacon of hope standing in whole his glory covered in dirt and blood.

"Good evening, I hope you are all well," started Harry with a grin getting little to none response before continuing in strong voice: "I know you are all feel afraid, angry, horrified, hopeless, but we all need to push our emotions away! People has already died and we need to put a stop to this! The death eaters are stupid enough to believe that they can bring a whole community on their knees! But they wouldn't succeed, why you ask? Because we are wizards damn it! We have all the power in the world yet no common sense at all," a few chuckled at that, "But that never stopped us before, why would it now? Every Dark Lord has been defeated by our ancestors! So why this sad excuse of an wizard makes us fear so much? He sold his soul to the dark magics, and his merry group of minions are nothing than weak willed servants! We could beat them up with no problems! Because WE ARE WIZARDS!" and the crowd erupted into loud cheers, "And witches too" Harry added to the laughter of crowd.

Harry turned to the amazed quartet and smirked. He then said in a bored voice:"Can we start now?" his words were met with embarrassed nods. "Good!" Harry said while clapping his hands in delight.

With a snap of his fingers a big map of the 4th level appeared, Harry stopped suddenly with a thoughtful frown. He held his hand in meaning to wait, and he talked into his comm. "Sirius, are you there?", quiet murmurs of surprise drifted in the crowd, everyone heard Harry and they figured out with who Harry was speaking with.

Harry ignored them when he got an affirmative response, "How many are you? 100 huh? Listen, take Dmitry and his best vamps, and get to the ambush position in the 4th level and wait for our signal, send Remus and the others over here."

Harry turned his comm. off and stood waiting. A few moments later a group of 20 wizards, 20 vampires and 40 unspeakables arrived through the elevators. Croaker and Remus joined them on the stage, with a nod of greetings to the unspeakable and a smile to Remus, he continued.

"Our plan of attack is quite simple, there are three entrances we'll use to enter the 4th level, the known one," Harry pointed the elevators on the map, "And there are two unknown passages" Harry pointed at the right and left walls of the great hall of the department. "We'll go through two less known tunnels and break through the walls while the second attack will take place, we are only the diversion team, so distract them in any way," His eyes settled on the twins who had identical evil smirks. "We'll divide into three teams, I'll lead the team from elevators with the Ministers and Unspeakable Croaker, the second team who will enter from the left tunnel will be led by Professor McGonagall, Auror Kingsley and Aurelius, the third team who will enter the remaining tunnel will be led Bu Director Bones, Auror Williamson, Undersecretary Umbridge and Maria Black. My team will be the first attack followed by both of you."

Everyone were given armour for protection and an emergency portkey to the many hideouts the Alliance possessed, each leader also received a comm. device and had a quick lesson on using it, The first team contained shockingly 150 fighters, while the two others contained a hundred each. Harry finished discussing the battle plan with the other leaders before sighing and muttering: "I really have a bad feeling about this."

REVIEW!

P.S: There is a possible delay with the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 A Dance With The Devil Himself

Chapter 6 - A Dance With The Devil Himself

Everyone were nervous about the battle, almost everybody believed that this will be the first and final mass battle, it was understandable considering the number of the people who were fighting. Yet only a few knew that there is no way to finish it in this battle.

The Order who were informed about the horcruxes couldn't be sure if Harry was able to find and destroy all of them to enable the possibility of death of the most feared Dark Lord.

Harry knew he was in trouble, he still had two horcruxes to destroy but he had a way to deal with one of them tonight, he knew that he'll have to keep Voldemort occupied until reinforcements arrived.

Rufus was determined, he was an ex-head auror and scenarios like this were his profession, he knew that Harry probably held a stronger force than the ministry but he was going to help him in any way he could, Amelia Bones shared his thoughts. The head unspeakable was observing Harry with a thoughtful frown.

The French Minister continued counting the number of complains he was going to set against the English ministry when he'll be safe and sound at his motherland.

The first team contained the unspeakables and a big part of the 'lighters' and were considered the leading team of the distraction plan who no one knew the details about since Harry was tight-lipped about it.

Harry signalled his team and they headed to the elevators, everyone were quietly exchanging last words of comfort, When they were ready, Harry took a deep breath and pressed the button to take them to the battle of their life.

XXXXXXX

The team of Aurelius, McGonagall, Remus and Kingsley slowly walked through the tunnel, everyone from the order were gazing in awe at the amazing ancient paintings and portraits that decorated the walls of the dim-lighted tunnel.

Aurelius sighed, the team mostly contained order members and volunteering ministry employees, meaning that war veterans were low numbered. A few of them were inexperienced teens for Merlin's sake!

There was also the issue of Voldemort, there was still one horcrux to destroy and Aurelius knew that he will fight Harry tonight. While he knew that Harry could hold his own against Voldemort, the troubled look he had after collapsing at his fight against Rookwood made Aurelius doubt it.

As they neared the hidden entrance only one thought passed through his mind: _'I really hope Harry knows what's he is doing'_.

XXXXXXX

The third team who were led by Amelia Bones, temporary Head Auror Williamson, Dolores Umbridge and Maria were advancing considerably more quietly than the second team, there was mostly aurors in the team.

Umbridge sighed again as she received another hostile look, those past few years were dreadful. When that bastard, Malfoy, used the 'Clutches Of Hades', a very rare artifact who had the ability create a completely different personality and grants total control on the victim only while the owner's magic is steady, her world was destroyed. Her actions caused hundreds of deaths and the man made her wear those horrifying pink clothes! Just to make her even more miserable.

Ever since she came out of the trance all that she was receiving were glares and hateful words, not that she blamed them, yet Potter the boy she tortured during most of his 5th school year seemed to accept it with no resentment. The boy, no man has changed in so many ways since she last saw him, she only hoped it would be enough to end this nightmare.

XXXXXXX

The ding of the elevators signalled the start of the battle. Massive shields appeared protecting the invaders from the hundred curses who were sent by their enemy. They quickly moved into any available cover or created it by themselves.

Harry quickly moved towards the enemy while sending a badly aimed blasting curse that crashed against the wall behind the death eater who was his target. This drew the attention of several others and they tried to blast him to oblivion but were forced to back off to cover to avoid the spells who were sent by their enemies.

While the death eaters were clearly outnumbering the first team yet they were unable to crush their superior enemies and were slowly forced back.

_'Those are only the new recruits, where are the others? This is not good'_ passed through Harry's mind before the walls from both sides of where the death eaters were gathered exploded into mass of debris and dust. Harry's eyes widened in alarm, he hadn't sent the signal of the attack. It was sure now that it is a trap, but what could he do? A sudden idea passed through his mind, he shot a cutting curse which missed its target before running quickly into the closest cover while throwing spells at death eaters who all missed them.

XXXXXXX

The Minister was in his element, he threw deadly curses right and left leaving only the ever growing pile of corpses in different states of death, pain and agony.

And like Harry he noticed that he was fighting only newbies, but he noticed another strange thing. Potter was acting odd, his fighting style changed from the graceful, confident and deadly dance that was before to rash and sloppy movements that you would have expected from an inexperienced teen, it was attracting a lot of attention.

He remembered that Potter collapsed after the death of the unspeakable traitor Rookwood, was he still feeling some effects on his body from the battle? Or was it for some cunning sneaky reason?

It would be most likely the latter, reasoned Rufus when he saw that Potter's attacks left his opponents wide open to a strike from another angle.

He just hoped he was wrong and it wasn't just an one big trap.

XXXXXXX

The Weasley twins laughed in unison, their creations worked quite well against the munchers.

The chaos they created was impressive, yellow canaries were running around in panic while being chased by shoes with razor sharp teeth. Death eaters in rainbow coloured robes and blindfolds with giant clowns shoes were fist fighting with each other were only little examples of that huge prank.

They were determined to put a little fun and laughter into the current serious situation.

XXXXXXX

Kingsley walked silently through the silent corridor, he was chosen to hunt the cowardly death eaters who were hiding in the offices of the department.

He knew something was off when he neared the office of the Head department who was strangely abounded, it showed signs of battle yet there were no bodies, he was sure someone would choose it as a hideout.

When he fully entered the office the door snapped shut behind him. He quickly turned around and put a shield that collided with a curse who was flying his way, the curse overwhelmed the shield and broke through it flying straight into Kingsley who was lucky enough to jump out of its way. A part of the wall melted from the impact of the curse.

Kingsley's eyes moved around the room searching his attacker, they finally settled on the crazed eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. He sighed, "It's a trap," said Kingsley referring to the whole battle. The only response that he received was a maniacal laugh and a lung burning curse cast at his way.

He jumped out of the way before creating a smoke screen in front of him, he moved behind the desk and whispered into his comm. a quick message.

He saw the figure of Bellatrix passing through the smoke searching for him while cackling and screaming insults at him. He took carefully aim at her and was uttering the first curse that would have made Bellatrix to literately blow up, but he was struck from behind by a nerve overloading curse that send waves of pain through his body.

He collapsed, when he opened his eyes weakly he saw the Lestrange males smirking at him from above. His last thought that passed through his mind was that he hoped the bastards will enjoy hell before a white light embraced him.

XXXXXXX

When Kingsley's massage came in, not one but two signals were sent off, one to each side.

The hall suddenly expanded, growing twenty times from its original size as a result from the combined two spells who were cast from both sides. Harry's forces quickly retreated to the elevators forming an tight line of defence near them. Suddenly many black robed figures appeared from every side of the department excluding the side that Harry's forces were all hiding behind cover getting ready for the real battle.

A sudden unnatural chill filled the massive hall and everyone stood still horrified, the lone scream of:"Dementors!" brought every person who were fighting the dark forces out of their stupor. Numerous patronus were sent at the vile creatures while curses were sent from the death eaters at their enemy.

Many have fallen at that first surprise assault, but Harry's forces recovered and sent their counter attack.

They started sending spells at the death eaters while ignoring completely the dementors. The creatures were forced back by a big stag patronus and yellowish flames who were cast by Harry.

Unfortunately to Harry's forces, the second wave of death eaters weren't recruits, they were veterans who were led by a few of the inner cycle members. Even if they lost the dementors who were escaping from Harry they were still a force to be reckoned with.

When the last dementor has escaped, clapping were heard in the suddenly silent hall. Harry turned around to face the source, and there stood Voldemort in all his glory. Dark green robes with silver trimming, his snake-like face set in a calm yet amused expression, the two most noticeable things details were his aura and eyes. His aura has changed, concluded Harry, his usual dark red aura has been tainted by rivers of black. His eyes also changed, gone was the arrogance and pride only to be replaced by indifference and coldness, they glowed in sickly dim black light meaning only one thing. Harry sighed, that made things much more complicated. A Dark Lord that 'allied' himself to a demon always meant trouble, of course the demon didn't really ally himself to the Dark Lord, it simply possessed him and in the end took complete control over the clueless Dark Lord.

"A quite marvellous show, Harry. I do hope you're just warming up, there is yet much to come." Drawled Voldemort in a cold voice.

"I was counting on it" Answered Harry who's eyes were narrowed, he flicked his wand making a golden dome appear creating a big circle of a transparent walls, both sides gathered around it. The ultimate battle has begun.

XXXXXXX

Neville sighed as his friends worried about Harry, they weren't really quiet about it. While he was worried as well, he was confident at Harry's abilities against the Dark Lord.

He received training from Harry at their 6th year, it was a difficult process, his low self-esteem and clumsiness were hard to deal with but with Harry's help he outgrew his past fears and difficulties.

Neville knew he'll never be able to match Harry in power, but he acknowledged his role in the war. In the right moment, he would become the leader of the light. Leading the magical world and raising the morale while Harry worked in the backgrounds, while Harry's fame hardened his job, in the end Harry will fade completely in the shadows making his work much easier. For now he'll wait.

XXXXXXX

Harry was now certain that he was in trouble, his battle against Voldemort was about to start and he was having a mental breakdown. Thankfully to his occlumency he was able to keep an emotionless mask, yet on the inside he was suffocating from his nerves. There were yet two horcruxes out there, one unknown while thoughts about the second were too hurtful at the moment.

Will you shut up and concentrate on the battle! It will soon begin!

And that was the bad thing, when he absorbed Rookwood's memories, a dark side of him suddenly woke up. And he just couldn't leave him alone.

Oh please, without me you would have died long time ago.

Harry ignored the voice, he knew that if he'll be able to survive long enough this battle his plan will work. He knew fighting against Voldemort was inevitable today but he could spend some time talking to the Dark Lord, but the fight will begin soon enough. Was he ready? Hell no.

"So, what is the goal of this attack Voldemort? Surely you'd rather stay in the shadows plotting my death than to waste your resources on a strike against a Ministry in chaos?" Harry asked while smiling slightly.

Voldemort looked at him in distain before answering:"The world doesn't circle around you Potter,"

Harry snorted inwardly, _'If you only knew...'_.

"I'm here to retrieve an object that belongs to me, this whole attack was organised by my inner cycle who could not sit quietly and let me do it without a fuss," Voldemort sneered, "Oh well, it's their lives they're risking, I won't stop them".

Harry's mind raced, an object that belongs to Voldemort? Could it be an Horcrux or did he maybe mean the prophecy records? Could the Horcrux be in the Ministry? But where? Perhaps one of the ancient artefacts or-

His line of thoughts was cut off by Voldemort, "Don't worry yourself too much about it, I'll deal with it when I'm finished with you." Drawled a smirking Voldemort letting Harry know that he saw through his façade, Damn talking time is over, so much for that.

Harry stood stiffly, he was not going to attack first. Voldemort's stance was relaxed, he looked completely indifferent, he didn't see Harry as an opponent? Did he believe that he was that weak?

Harry's rage boiled inside him, his darker side shouting at him to attack the scum, make him regret underestimating The Silver Guardian himself. His more rational side was trying to calm himself but with no positive result. With a fierce war cry that terrified some he charged at Voldemort.

But when he reached Voldemort, his enemy vanished. Harry stopped instantly, his anger draining away only to be replaced by horror. He couldn't believe he made such a mistake, the most stupid one there is! Lose your temper and charge at your opponent blindly. And then there was pain.

Harry fell hard on the floor, the attack from behind while he was lecturing himself had hurt like hell. He slowly rose to his feet and turned towards Voldemort who was looking at him with a disappointed frown.

"I hoped for more of a challenge from you." He scolded Harry, a grin was his only response.

Harry started sending explosive spells at Voldemort while slowly advancing at him. Voldemort simply stood there letting the spells come at him, when they were a few feet away from him they crashed into a shield that appeared from nowhere. Harry noticed that he didn't even raise his wand, he grinned, Perfect.

He jumped a few feet from the ground and moved his leg in an arc, a wave of blue flames shot from his leg at Voldemort. This time his opponent was more responsive, he quickly raised a much bigger shield and dodged when the flames sliced through his shield like a hot knife through butter.

"Is that better?" Harry asked innocently, Voldemort scowled for a moment before clearing his expression from any emotion. He himself started sending curses at Harry, mostly without his wand. Harry dodged and blocked them all, the curses impacted the wall that Harry created while exploding in colourful sparks.

They continued sending deadly spells at each other for another few minutes, Voldemort who was frustrated from his lack of success in hitting Harry sent an even more dangerous spell at Harry, _"__Attero is spurcus humanus quod ullus deleo vestigium is coma quod nisi tunc is locus quod qui es carus ut suus pectus pectoris!"_ Harry's eyes widened in horror, it was a demonic spell that even the darkest wizards didn't dare to use, if he dodged the spell it would probably erase England from the map!

A very dark yellow light zoomed towards Harry slowly, Harry started swishing his wand in complicated moves while chanting as fast as he could:

_"EGO sum egenus succurro, EGO vitualamen is telum exhibitio veneficus ut subsequens meus tutela sic permissum is exsisto!"_

Harry shouted the last word while a royal blue coloured spell shot from his wand crashing into Voldemort's.

At the moment of the impact, the two spells exploded in a massive flash, Harry and Voldemort were thrown back from the power wave, green lightings filled their protected circle while creating cracks in the transparent walls surrounding them, the crowd watched in awe as the lighting danced in its allowed space, trying unsuccessfully breach its small prison while not hitting neither Harry nor Voldemort who were both lying on the floor dazed. After a few minutes the lighting faded away.

Harry groaned as he stood up, that wasn't his best plan, he looked around finding the burned remains of his wand and he saw Voldemort's wand in its owner's hand who was slowly getting up. Harry winced, looked like his plan worked.

You idiot child! You just destroyed your main weapon! What were you thinking?

_'Will you shut up!' _Snarled Harry in his mind, he'll probably go insane soon with more voices in his head.

Voldemort turned around to face Harry, a deep cut ran across his left cheek and dark red blood was dripping from it, and a look of anger marred his face.

Someone forgot to duck! The voice inside his head cackled, Harry had to fight back a smile, at least the voice provided some comic relief.

"No more games." Voldemort snarled before slashing his wand and releasing a black spell who flew at Harry in lighting speed. Harry threw his hands before him a second before the spell hit him and was thrown back into the wall behind him landing on the floor unharmed.

Voldemort stood dumbfounded, a few moments of silence later he whispered:"You're an Air Elemental? You're a Fire and Air Elemental! Impossible!" Harry leaned against the transparent wall he created himself who was behind him and smirked, "Surprised? I still have a few aces up my sleeve, let me show you the old arts of war."

Harry quickly jumped forward a few feet from Voldemort and brought his hands together, he thrust them at Voldemort's direction making a ball of green fire to fly at him. Voldemort dodged to the left only to be met by a strong blast of wind who knocked him back a few steps. Harry sent three bursts of orange flames at his direction but had to duck to avoid being hit by sharp daggers, however they changed direction when they were unable to injure nor kill Harry, they flew directly at Harry's back. Inches from his back they suddenly stopped, Harry manipulated the air around them to set them in front of him.

Harry's eyes moved around their battlefield, the ground was scorched in places and many cracks decorated the floor as well as his magical wall and yet Voldemort was nowhere to be seen, he gritted his teeth, where was Sirius? Harry was getting nervous, he was turning around every few seconds to avoid being attacked from behind while the daggers flowed around him in a defensive layer.

_'Crucio!' _was all Harry heard but it was enough for him to jump out of the way of the unforgivable. He sent the daggers at the curse source but was hit by the cruciatus curse from his left. A scream of agony tore through Harry's throat, he hunched over and looked over Voldemort who was standing with his wand trained over him with rage in his eyes.

"Did that hurt, Harry? I hope so, you have hurt my feelings." Voldemort said mockingly, Harry angrily sent a blast of air and grey fire at him but Voldemort blocked it with a lazy flick and sent another cruciatus at Harry who was unable to dodge. Harry panted heavily, he was exhausted, this fast combat and complicated spells he used was new for him.

Suddenly a green light caught his eye, his eyes widened comically. A green locket with a snake forming the letter S, The Slytherin locket! Voldemort's Horcrux! how did he miss it? It was hanging on Umbridge's necklace. He could destroy it, but Umbridge had to move out of the way, his dark side screamed at him to burn the vile woman with the Horcrux for what she did but Harry fought against it.

Voldemort's cold voice once again cut off Harry's line of thoughts, "I see you have finally found what I came for," Harry winced, so much for his plan. "Do not worry, I'm sure you won't risk your own life just to destroy it but if you will, I'll make sure it'll be the last thing you'll do" Voldemort smirked and waited to see what will Harry do.

Harry's eyes moved wildly between the oblivious Umbridge and Voldemort, it was his chance to destroy the Horcrux and if Voldemort will kill him it'll destroy the Horcrux within him as well. But could he do it? He once read that a firebender can destroy any vessel that holds a soul inside it, but could he? Harry took a deep breath, yes he could for the greatest good.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his energy within his body, he started pouring it into his hands and holding it there. With a sharp move he pulled his hand towards him making the locket rip the necklace of the surprised witch and fly towards him. With a fierce cry he ran a few steps forwards before throwing his hands in front of him and releasing the immense energy. He heard Voldemort chanting harshly and the elevator's door being blasted open, but he payed no mind to that. A torrent of bright white flames was shooting from his hands towards the Horcrux, the torrent hit the Horcrux and impacted the crumbling magical wall.

And at then the unimaginable pain came, the agony was a hundred times worse than the cruciatus. Harry fell on the floor screaming until his throat became numb . Everything became blurry but he was able to see the burned remains of the Horcrux and smiled weakly, he rolled around to see people in armour pouring from the elevators, the Alliance was here! Harry smiled bitterly, they were a little late, or was it just in time? He saw Sirius and Dmitry sending curses at Voldemort who was blocking and was slowly retreating and the death eaters trying to escape.

Harry let the darkness envelop him hoping for peace and quiet for once, yeah right.

(A:N) The spells:

1. Voldemort's: "Attero is spurcus humanus quod ullus deleo vestigium is coma quod nisi tunc is locus quod qui es carus ut suus pectus pectoris!" - Destroy this filthy human and any trace left of him, if not then destroy this place and anyone who is dear to his heart! - Not an exactly but close, lain dictionary won't help.

2. Harry's: "EGO sum egenus succurro , EGO vitualamen is telum exhibitio veneficus ut subsequens meus tutela sic, permissum is exsisto!" - I am in need of help, I sacrifice this magic producing weapon to ensure my protection, so mote it be!

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7 The Aftermath

**Chapter 7 - The Aftermath**

It seemed as if Harry fell in slow motion, everyone turned to watch him in horror and surprise. When his face touched the ground and he didn't get up hell broke loose. The rage of the Order, Alliance and Ministry combined from the fall of their hero, friend and student overwhelmed the death eaters. Deadly and extremely dark curses were shot at the escaping enemy, Voldemort has made his retreat quickly and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Many have ran towards Harry's prone figure who was still lying at the same place. Sirius and Dmitry were the first to reach him, they quickly turned him around only to be met by his almost peaceful face only slightly crunched in pain. Sirius checked his pulse and his shoulders slumped down, he shook mutely at his companion's question who dropped his head and brought his hands who were clutched tightly together in front of it as if in prayer. At this moment Aurelius and Maria reached them as well, Maria hugged the distraught Sirius while Aurelius talked quietly to Dmitry.

The battle was over, the death eaters were either captured, dead or they escaped. The five teens who were believed to be Harry's best friends made their way slowly towards the quartet that surrounded Harry, Hermione was limping and was leaning in support against Ron, Luna and Ginny were supporting each other and Neville who was covered in dust and blood walked sombrely leading them. They collapsed near Harry's corpse in tears, their eyes were wide in disbelieve as they looked at their best friend's broken body.

When they saw the Minister and Professor McGonagall walking towards them, they slowly got up as Sirius and Dmitry lifted Harry's body physically, when they reached the Minister he looked at them at something akin of sorrow before speaking: "There is a grand meeting between the three parties that will start in twenty minutes, all of you are required to attend." Sirius glared at him, "Couldn't this wait?" he snapped, the sole response he received was a mutual shake of head. He sighed but nodded, as they walked slowly they were joined by various people, Remus, D.A. members, the Weasleys and more. All of them were tired and in different states of distress, was sobbing quietly in her husband's embrace, Katie Bell was limping and was supported by her friends and Zacharias Smith walking alone with wide eyes.

They descended to the 1st level where a stage has been raised and hundreds of chairs were conjured in the entrance hall. Slowly people started sitting near their friends creating groups who were murmuring lowly. The quartet climbed up the stage where they were greeted by Edward Gryffinrubor, Professor Flitwick and a shaken Dolores. Sirius quickly conjured a comfortable bed and put Harry on it gently.

Sirius observed their crowd, he could see an emotional Cedric being hugged by his sobbing parents, he found Harry's friends sitting huddled together. Harry, Sirius' heart clenched in pain, he fought against Voldemort and died because he couldn't arrive in time, his hate of Wormtail grew. It was Peter and a few other death eaters who ambushed them near the entrance and were able to delay them for a few minutes and that made the whole difference. But he heard that Harry took out the last Horcrux with him, Sirius smiled in pride, that kid was hell of a fighter.

The Minister's voice broke through his thoughts, "We have gathered here to be able to unite as one force against the terrible threat of the magical world: Voldemort." The amount of gasps and flinching decreased considerably, most of them saw Harry fight against Voldemort and almost win, it destroyed the illusion of invulnerability that the Dark Lord possessed.

"We have confirmed the existence of the legendary Order of the Phoenix and we have received the priceless help from an unknown factor that saved many lives," The Minister continued as all the eyes turned towards the five on the stage and the big group of armoured grieving people that sat on the right side of the hall.

"I thank you from my depth of my heart, may I inquire who is the leader of your 'order'?" The Minister asked, the five looked at each other in silent communication. After a few moments Sirius nodded reluctantly and stepped forward. "Since our leader," Sirius voice broke as he glanced at his godson "has died today I'll be temporarily taking the leadership. We are the Alliance which goes by the name: 'The Lighting in the Darkness' it was formed many years ago by a Silver Guardian and other families." Some gasped at this information, the last known Silver Guardian was recorded in Merlin's time, he was a tyrant and a vile wizard who was never captured, people started muttering to each other.

"You could keep all of your prejudged opinions to yourselves!" Sirius snapped at them. "You are willing to listen to a dead serial killer yet you are unable to grasp the knowledge that the magical history is false! You degust me!" He spat before storming out of the room taking his godson's body with him leaving a stunned crowd.

XXXXXXX

Sirius appeared in the messy kitchen they left behind them, he quickly took his 17 years old dead godson to his room and put him on his bed. Finally he let his suppressed emotions wash over him, his shoulders shook as he grieved for the whole Potter family. James, his best and first friend who could always understand him and cheer him up. Lily, though she hated him most of their Hogward's years, they got to know each other when she started dating James, they quickly bonded with their light teasing. And finally Harry, while not the boy he expected him to be, Harry proved to be amazing. His slightly sarcastic humour made him unpredictable in conversations, he always stood proudly against any challenge that stood his way yet it always looked as if he carried a great burden and responsibility on his young shoulders.

He was suddenly hugged from behind, he jumped in surprise and was in process of getting his wand out and hexing his assaulter when he recognised her.

"Don't surprise me like this Maria" He said while weakly chuckling, he received a smile in response. They sat near Harry's bed for a few minutes in silence.

Sirius slowly got up with Maria, he smiled and muttered a quiet 'Thank you' to Maria who smiled as well. Her faced suddenly became anxious, when Sirius asked what's wrong she hesitated before starting to speak: "Well, you know that I am a healer" Sirius nodded in confusion. "I started to study an ancient form of healing that I found in the Black library. It's called Soul Healing or Soul Magic in general, it could help to determinate how a victim died or how to help him." she spoke rapidly and avoiding Sirius' widening eyes.

"You want to test it on Harry?" His quiet voice broke the silence, Maria nodded fearing his reaction. His stern face melted into a brilliant smile, "Well what are we waiting for?"

Maria shot a surprised look at Sirius before laughing, she turned towards Harry and started swishing her wand in a long pattern while chanting in a foreign language. After a few moments of anticipation on Sirius' part small blue letters and designs started appearing from her wand and forming words that Sirius had trouble reading since they were in Latin.

Maria had no such problem as she read the results of her spell, after finishing she gasped in surprise and quickly reread them. Sirius who was behind her was bouncing around in impatience and he was not happy with Maria who was ignoring his constant questioning.

At long last she spoke: "This is impossible! It says that there is no soul inside Harry's body". Sirius' face fell in disappointment. "So Harry is dead" Maria shook her head, "No, there is no existing spell that can remove completely the soul from the body, even the killing curse would leave little bits of it who allow dead wizards and witches to return as ghosts".

"What about Dementor's kiss?" Sirius asked while hope grew slowly inside him.

"It is more powerful but not enough to suck the soul completely out of the owner's body, but enough to make it impossible for him to return as a ghost." Maria explained clearly enjoying the subject even at the given circumstances.

"Fascinating!" Sirius exclaimed while smiling as if nothing happened. "Harry liked it as well." Maria said absently causing them to descend into a silence again.

Maria cleared her throat before continuing, "As I was saying there is no spell who is able to remove the soul from its body, but it is said that it could be transferred by higher powers. No wizard have that power but it is possible." She finished quietly.

Sirius gaped at her, "You mean that-" he stuttered. "Yes, Harry is alive and possibly in another realm."

REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8 An Unknown Future

**Chapter 8 - An Unknown Future**

Aurelius watched in slight annoyance as Sirius stormed from the hall with Harry's body and then Maria followed him shortly after. While he understood Sirius' reasons and he himself grieved from Harry's death, it didn't mean that he liked that Sirius left him and Dmitry to answer the questions of the eager crowd.

They shared a look of resignation before turning towards the Minister. "We'll take over from here Minister." Aurelius said pleasantly before Dmitry started talking. "The Alliance is a research as well as a combat group, at time of peace we prefer to lie low but we join the battle when a war begins. We share many treaties of alliance with other magical creatures, the vampires, the goblins and many more. The members of the Alliance are trained in magical and non-magical combat, and we hope that we will be able to join forces against the dark army."

A voice called from the crowd: "Why should we trust you? You lot are dark wizards, you are! You corrupted Harry's mind and look what happened, he died! Your Alliance is no better than His servants!" A roar of approval followed the little speech that mirrored the thoughts of many.

Aurelius glanced at the speaker, Mundungus Fletcher, Aurelius expected someone from the order to turn against them even if they had much more information to base their decision on. He was surprised actually, he didn't expect so many people to distrust them just because the Alliance was founded by a supposed villain and the fact they were allied to the 'dark' magical creatures, quite a few of them looked at him awestricken moments ago, he sighed, if Harry would have been alive right now he would have been able to silence this riot in seconds. Fortunately not all of them had such a change of heart, the Weasleys excluding looked completely unaffected by the news and were still supporting them, the D.A members and Harry's friends looked conflicted excluding Neville who seemed to be communicating with Dmitry silently, most likely legilimency.

He glanced at the Minister and was surprised to see him looking at the crowd with disgust written clearly on his face, their eyes met and Aurelius shook his head, Rufus' face fell in disappointment, they both knew that if he'll show his support to the Alliance he would be quickly voted out of his position in the Ministry.

The two leaders of the Alliance looked at each other and nodded, they started walking towards the large group of the members of the Alliance. As they reached the door Dmitry turned around to face their angry and mistrustful faces. "It's a pity we won't be able to work together, have a good day." and before anyone could respond they marched towards the exit and vanished with a faint pop.

After a few moments of silence the hall exploded in a massive ball of fire that burned everything leaving only rubble and scorched corpses.

(*snort* Kidding :D)

After a few moments of silence the hall erupted in shouts, everyone were yelling at each other in anger creating complete chaos. "SILENCE!" Hollered Rufus at the top of his voice, gradually they quieted down and turned to face their leader. The Minister took a few deep breaths to calm himself before speaking:"It's been a stressful night and we should all rest, mourn and deal with the consequences of this battle-" he was cut off by a shout from the crowd, "Why didn't you stop them from leaving Minister? They are a threat to the wizarding world as much as the Dark Lord's army!" a few nodded in agreement while most looked at the Minister awaiting his response. The Minister's face turned red, "Me and what army? You saw what they are capable of, there is no one who can stop them in this hall!" snapped Rufus before disapparating from the hall with a faint pop.

XXXXXXX

In a different place of the country a large group was gathered in a grand study of the Alliance HQ. They returned from the Ministry only to be greeted by a radiant Maria and a happy Sirius who told them the good news about Harry's survival, so they spent the remaining of the night in celebrations and mourning for the fallen.

"What are the noteworthy casualties of the battle?" Aurelius asked quietly Edward. "The most important and unfortunate death is Kingsley Shacklebot's, he was sent to clear the offices of the department and was ambushed by the three Lestranges, he fought them well but they brought him down, in his last breaths he used a spell created by the terrorists of the east, overloading his magical core making it into a bomb that killed himself and the Lestrange brothers. Bellatrix escaped with light injuries, that's why we didn't see her." They sat in silence respecting the dead.

Edward cleared his throat before continuing: "Director Bones was missing from the post-battle meeting because her niece- Susan was injured, nothing too serious. A few of our recruits were killed as well, my brother-" His voice broke for a moment. "- was killed protecting our sister- Lelliana, she still is in shock. Cornelius Fudge was murdered by Lucius Malfoy when he tried to escape at the moment he heard about the attack. Those deaths were confirmed, many others died but there is no solid confirmation yet. Voldemort's army suffered heavy losses, many recruits and senior members were killed or captured. The inner-cycle remains mostly untouched, with the exception of the Lestrange brothers and Walden Macnair. The werewolves declared both sides enemies when the news of the massacre of their kin at the battle reached them. Our allies have received the call of help we sent and they will be here in few days, we are ready to fight, with Harry or not." He smiled at Aurelius only to notice that he was frowning at something behind him.

He stood up and walked towards Harry's bed who was set against the wall, it was very comfortable and had a few chair around it. Aurelius pried open Harry's cold fingers who were clutched around something shiny which he noticed. It was two transparent vials in a form of soda cans who were filled with strange bluish liquid, they both had a label, one read - to the Alliance the second - to my friends. He put the second vial on a shelf near Harry's bed and showed the others the vial.

At the encouragements of the others he opened the cork, after making sure it's safe of course. The blue liquid burst from the vial and started thrilling around them, making everything a haze of bluish fog. Suddenly Harry appeared, he looked battle-worn, he still wore the same clothes he wore at the battle and he looked tired and yet he was smiling.

"Hey guys, I would guess you already know I'm still alive but if not, then Surprise! My soul was called in the most inappropriate time, not that I had a choice. I'm sorry but I can't tell you where am I at the moment but I promise you I'll return in time to face Voldemort for the last time. Luckily or unluckily he is possessed by a demon, it's good because he will not participate in any attack for at least a few months, the demon needs that time to complete the possession. The bad news are that when he will fight he will be much stronger, so please do not engage him in any combat. For now lie low and stop any death eater raids, let the Order and the Ministry to deal with the public. It's time to use all the treaties we signed, call the vampires, the goblins and the centaurs, though I doubt the ancient elves and dwarves will fight without me as the leader call them as well. I know that the Alliance was declared by the Ministry and the Order, but you need to contact Neville Longbottom, he has amazing talent and potential bit he needs training to use it. I already started training him and you'll continue. That is all, goodbye for now." And with a twirl of the blue fog they returned to the study left gapping at the empty vial who laid on the floor innocently.

XXXXXXX

In an old shabby house far away from any human civilisation sat a broken man, he has lost so much because of the war and he was on brink of insanity. He was a werewolf living in a prejudged world, his friends were either dead or wanted dead by the Ministry, how could those blind people believe that this 'Alliance' of Harry and Sirius was dark and evil as Voldemort? And now Harry was dead and Sirius was gone again. He took another swing from the bottle of fire whiskey in his hand, and felt himself shaking.

Suddenly an owl flew inside his house from the window, it dropped a letter on Remus' lap and flew away.

He blinked in surprise as he glanced at the letter, its seal was black with an illustration of lighting in the middle and the words:

_"In war, victory._  
_In peace, vigilance._  
_In death, sacrifice."_

He opened it and started reading:

_Do not lose_ _hope, the hero has survived the Dark Lord's strike. He shall return to face him at the end, when the Dark Lord will fall once again._Remus chuckled hoarsely, what the hell the kid is made of? So much for getting pissed.

**A.N - The motto: **_**"In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice."**_ **does not belong to me** **it was created by Bioware who used it in Dragon age: Origins.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Old Masters

**Chapter 9 - The Old Masters**

**(A:N) For those who didn't notice, I changed the name and summary of the fic. You'll understand more after reading this chapter, enjoy! (You could always review, no one's stopping you!) **

Harry groaned as the bright white light faded away, he found himself lying on his back on a soft ground and as he looked up he saw that the sky's colour was pale green. Was he dead?

**Harry Potter, Dead? Ha that will never happen! **

Harry rolled his eyes, if he was still hearing voices in his head it must mean that he is still alive. He slowly stood up and looked around, it really did look like heaven. The ground was covered with bright blue grass, he could see a red lake running a few dozens of meters of him, near the lake stood an ancient tree, it's leaves were golden and silver in colour and swayed lazily from the inexistent breeze. An horde of pure white deer stopped near the lake and drank from it.

A realization hit Harry like a wall of bricks, how could he have forgotten? He could only blame his tired state for a mistake as big as this. How could he have forgotten the place where he spent all of his nights since he was 7 years old, since _that_ day.

"Welcome, _Harry_" a familiar voice sing-sang behind him, he shuddered, the nightmare has began again.

He turned around and dropped to one knee and muttered: "Thank you, Fate". A sudden pain erupted in his chest as he felt as if he was struck by lightning, as his senses came back to him he heard Fate shrieking at him: "How many times do I have to tell you? You shall address me as Mistress until you'll be worthy enough to be called otherwise!"

The usual rage has rose in Harry when he was addressed like that by _her_, the voice within his head fuelled it(**Kill the bitch! She dares to stand against your might! Crush her under you heel!**). He lunged at her, dark red fire building in his hand, and as he brought his fist towards her he was suddenly suspended in the air unable to move. A velvety voice came from behind him: "There is no need to fight, we are on the same side are we not my lady Fate?" As the rage within him subdued he felt the horror for his actions, never challenge any of the three Old Masters as they liked to be called.

They were three higher beings, Fate, Death and Time. They were able to control the whole universe, they could change any event to their liking and control any being in the world. The Old Masters saw the humans as pawns and used them so. He was _so lucky _to even meet them, such charming people.

Fate took the form of a tall woman, with sharp features and high cheekbones, her hair was long and black falling freely until her waist. Her most noticeable feature were her eyes, they were golden with slight red streaks in them, _'A true Gryffindor'_ thought Harry with some amusement. She was hot-tempered, he lost count of how many times he angered her by a misplaced word, she adored torturing and Harry was her favourite victim.

Death was her brother, his personality was completely the opposite of his sister. If he would have went to Hogwarts he would have been declared a Slytherin, his charming façade and handsome face would sway anyone, he preferred using others as tools to do his dirty job. His long red hair reached his shoulders and was shiny, he shared the same facial features as his sister yet his eyes were blue with the same red streaks that his sister had. He was very calm and collected, Harry has succeeded in angering him only once, a thing he sworn to never do again.

From what Harry understood, Time was the youngest sister. She was as tall as her siblings, she had a long honey-brown hair and violet eyes with the same red streaks that seemed to be running in the family, and while she had the same facial features as her siblings her face seemed to be softer. She was soft, never participating in Harry's 'discipline' lessons and looking uncomfortable when her siblings insulted or berated him because of some mistake he made. Her role of superior ruling being didn't fit her. She tried to be nice to Harry and offered him her aid when he was told of his destiny but he pushed her away with hatred, since then she mostly ignored him, letting her siblings do all the work.

He was put down on the ground without any warning making him stumble when his feet hit the ground. After regaining his footing he looked at the trio, Fate was scowling at him, a glint in her eyes promised unimaginable pain to him. Death was standing with his arms crossed and his trademark smirk on his face. Their sister, Fate was watching her sister with a worried face as if afraid of her actions, Harry snorted inwardly, they were all heartless bastards, they had little care for humans.

**Kill them! Feast on their oh so superior flesh as they lie broken by your hand! Don't let them control you!**

Harry jumped in surprise, he was so deep in thought that he didn't hear The voice's endless rant, he winced, that voice was creative when it came to ways to kill someone.

Death's voice brought him out of his thoughts: "Kneel." Harry quickly obeyed when he heard his tone. "Apologize." Commanded Death while looking at him, searching for any sign of defiance. Yet Harry show none, he sighed before murmuring: "I apologize for my inappropriate behaviour, my lady." He looked up only to see Fate smirking in triumph, he took a deep breath to calm his building temper and turned towards Death once again waiting for him to continue.

"You disappoint me again, Harry. Do you even realise what happened today in your battle against Voldemort?" asked Death coldly. Harry hesitated for a moment sensing how this will end up, "I..err..died?" he asked in hesitation but grunted in pain as he was struck again by Fate. "No, you imbecile! You risked everything only to get rid of a little piece of soul! Don't you remember the contract you signed 10 years ago?" Fate hollered at him while glaring venomously. at him. Oh yes, Harry thought bitterly, he remembered the day his life was destroyed quite well.

**Flashback - Ten years ago**

_Harry opened his eyes groggily, the sudden bright light woke him up, must have been a prank of his Auntie or those funny and nice people in armour and dresses(even the boys! Harry giggled always about that) who visited them sometimes. He rubbed his eyes before standing up, he looked around the strange place he woke up in, green sky, blue grass, red river and a tree with golden leaves. It dawned to him that it is most likely not a prank, he felt as if someone was watching him and he turned around. _

_He saw a lady in a black dress standing a few meters away from him and was looking at him with weird and mean golden eyes. She had black hair and she was petting some white animal while smiling at him evilly, he took a step back and dropped to a basic martial arts stance he was taught in his self-defence lessons with his Auntie and Mr. Griffin. She smirked in amusement at his actions before slowly walking towards him. He seemed to be rooted on the spot because when he tried to move he was met with failure. He looked around desperately searching for any means of escape, instead he saw two more persons walking towards him. They were already close enough that he could see their faces, it was a man and a woman, the man had a long red hair and blue eyes and he was smirking at him as well while the woman had a brown hair and purple eyes and was smiling warmly at him, now that all three of them were near him he noticed a few things about them, they had really familiar faces and all of them had red streaks in their eyes. They must be related, concluded Harry, another thing he noticed was the magic that twirled around them, it was so intense he felt light-headed. _

_The redhead man spoke, his voice seemed to be penetrating Harry's skull. "Welcome, Harry, we have been waiting to meet you for a long, long time." Harry frowned, why would they want to meet him, his eyes widened in fear at a sudden thought that passed through his mind, were they The Death Eaters his Auntie spoke with fear about? _

_The man chuckled, "No Harry, we are not death eaters. You see, in the world there are many living beings: humans, animals and much more. But someone needs to watch them to make sure they won't damage the world they are living on, we are responsible for that, but we always seek to recruit new members to help us. I am Death, this is Fate and there is Time, and we want you to join us to serve as an enforcer of peace and harmony." _

_Harry frowned while looking at him, that man was a really bad liar. "I told you it won't work, we should've started with the threats right away." Shrieked the golden-eyed woman at her brother who merely smirked at her before saying:"It's much more fun that way." Their sister just looked at them in disappointment and asking if it was necessary. _

_"Listen boy, you are going to become one of us either way. You'll need to pass three trials before you will be deemed worthy of the title of honour, until then you are a simple pawn for us."_

_Harry looked at them in fear and caution before asking the inevitable question:"What will happen if I refuse?" Death and Fate smirked at him before Time quietly answered him:"If you'll refuse, my siblings will kill all your friends and family and still will make you their pawn." Fate cackled in maniacal delight._

_He looked at them in shock before slumping in defeat, "Fine, I accept." he muttered. Death handled him an ancient piece of parchment that he explained as their contract of agreement, they won't touch the people dear to him if he won't betray them. And as he signed the numerous places in the contract Death told him the words that would become the only reason for him to continue living and fighting:_

_"As long as you'll stay loyal to us, your loved ones will be left alone and unharmed."_

**Flashback End**

Since that day the Old Masters taught Harry a lot, at the first years until Hogwarts he learned the many mind-magics that exists as well as hand-to-hand combat and sword fight. He was given ancient texts to learn branches magic which are not taught in Hogwarts. He was told that his first trial will start in the near future and that he should start preparing to it. At that time he was given he attended to Hogwarts and with the help of a few past and new members he had rebuilt the Alliance, the death of many members in the first war against Voldemort caused it to crumble.

Harry's grandfather Evans who supplied weapons and troops to the Alliance, he was a Lieutenant General at the British army and was able to convince the military to supply the Alliance after telling them about the magical war going on, but when he heard that his granddaughter was dead he made sure that Petunia would take care of Harry before gathering his troops and going on rampage against the remaining hiding death eaters, killing dozens of new recruits before retiring from the military. Harry met him two years ago at his deathbed, he was able to pull a few strings to supply the new Alliance, he died at the age of 85.

In the years he spent with the Old Masters he came to realise one important thing: they weren't undefeatable gods as it seemed to be. They didn't really have the power to change events to their liking, they needed someone(like himself) from the mortal world to be their tool. At first they were able to watch Harry 24/7, but when he mastered occlumency at the age of 13 he could choose when they will watch him and when not, with a cunning system of raising his mental shields for a few hours and then dropping them and repeating he was able to keep private moments from their prying eyes while blaming a 'bad connection'.

In that long decade that he was nothing but a tool to them, he rebelled in any possible way, he tweaked the orders he was given so the result won't be as destructive as they would have wanted. He was of course punished by they never touched any of the people they always threaten if he would fail, he never did. Harry knew that they didn't acted on their threats because he was the best candidate they had in a long while.

After his 4th year at Hogwarts they finally told him his first trial: Kill Voldemort and destroy his army, a moment later he was severely punished for saving Cedric and revealing himself to Voldemort. Harry was shocked, not because of the punishment there was nothing unusual about that. He was shocked that the trial didn't include murdering cruelly thousands of innocents and drinking their blood in front of the full moon or something like that, that seemed to be more like their style. But killing the psychopath who killed his parents? Sure! Unfortunately he found out that killing him isn't as easy as he would have hoped for a few reasons: 1. He was immortal.  
2. He was insanely powerful.  
3. He had a big-ass army.  
But the Horcruxes were dealt with and Harry had rebuilt the Alliance, making it an army that kicked the asses of Voldemort's death eaters without breaking sweat and he was able to fight Voldemort and _almost _defeat him.

Harry listened as Fate continued ranting: "The spell that the Dark Lord sent at you was supposed to banish your soul out of your body to allow the Horcrux in your scar to take control over your body and serve him as a devoted slave. Luckily for you, your-"she sneered "godfather and friends distracted with their entrance, the spell backfired and banished the Horcrux out of your scar."

That was good news, Harry wasn't able to find any way to extract an Horcrux without destroying the vessel. He asked quietly: "Then why am I here? It is the perfect time to strike Voldemort, if the demon will succeed possessing him it would make it much harder to complete my trial." He was rewarded with another wave of pain for his efforts.

"You foolish child! the Dark Lord has beaten you and he's weakling! Your bending is pathetic, you have no control of your elements!" Hissed Fate before striking him again without touching him. Harry felt resentful towards her, he was unable to start his elemental training before he was 16, he didn't why but before that he could only use his powers when he was feeling an intense emotion. In his fight with Voldemort he was so afraid and worried that his elements were barely controllable, the problem was that it took a lot out of him, he was exhausted after only a few minutes of the fight.

Death chuckled before speaking, Harry could positively hear the smirk in his voice. "What my sister is trying to say is that in your current state you are unable to finish your trial and if you can't even beat your first opponent then it's not even worth talking about those to come. You'll train here until we'll decide that you are strong enough to return and defeat Voldemort." Harry clutched his eyes shut and forced back his response, it was no use arguing against their decision. He'll just have to train fast enough to return before the demon would possess completely Voldemort, until that time he won't show himself and Harry will have to rely on that fact, he allowed himself to smirk a little, at least they didn't know about the destruction of his wand, he was able to block most of the fight until that moment and he was no good in wand-less magic so he was unable to block it completely.

"Can I at least send a message to my friends and the Alliance?" He heard himself say and cringed expecting another wave of pain but nothing came. "You can, I'm sure you know how to do it, when you'll finish your work will wait in your usual spot." Said Death before the three of them vanished silently.

Harry sighed in relief before collapsing on the grass, he was so tired that he couldn't kneel anymore. After a few minutes of blank staring at the green sky above he shook himself out of the trance and got up. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes, he needed to send two messages, one with instructions for the Alliance and one for his friends, he needed to explain them everything and apologise, apologise for all those years of pretence and supposedly best friendship, he loved them all but they didn't even know the real him, no one did. They will pay!

After sending his two messages he walked to his 'usual' spot, it was the tree with the golden leaves near the red lake, they decided that he will study and train here because it was very comfortable but Harry knew the real reason, he remembered quite clearly asking Death why was the lake red.

**Flashback **

_The seven years old Harry looked nervously at his new study spot, it was his second night at this strange world and he was still adapting. Everything was so different here but comforting in a way. As he sat down leaning against the tree he looked up at Death who was standing near him with the same smirk he wore last night. Harry gathered his courage and asked with a slight stutter: "Err M-mister Death? Why is the water is r-red here?" Death's smirk widened, he signalled Harry to move closer before whispering. "Well you see young Harry, we always search for the One to join us, many fail, that lake is filled with their blood." Harry pulled back with his eyes wide in horror, Death only laughed as he walked away._

**Bastards**

And for once Harry agreed wholeheartly with that strange voice.

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10 Land of Confusion

**Chapter 10 - Land of Confusion**

**(A:N) I apologise right away for the low quality of this chapter, I promise to make it up next time!**

The lighting dominated the sky in the stormy night, other than the occasional thunder the silence was set on great Britain. Some would say it is normal for the reason of the late hour but not tonight, after such a grand battle that silence was considered very out of place. Yet there was more than met the eye, all across the country wizards and witches exchanged the good news about the victory of the Ministry against the feared Dark Lord Voldemort and the rumours of a group that helped them. There was one place the cheery atmosphere didn't reach, the Malfoy manor stood silent at that night. Inside dozens of masked wizards and witches stood or sat in complete silence, the deaths and capture of hundreds of their ranks has diminished their confidence, the promised easy battle turned into a massacre and now their numbers barely reached a hundred not counting the frightened dementors who refused to move from their spot outside of the manor, even the death of Harry Potter didn't cheer them much. Five inner-circle death eaters died at the battle: the Lestrange brothers were killed in the explosion Shacklebot created, Rookwood fell before Potter's might, Avery was brought down by the Minister and Macnair was torn apart by Director Bones after attacking her niece.

Severus Snape sat quietly in his personal corner that he claimed, he didn't know if he should celebrate or not, tonight's battle has crippled the death eaters, meaning that his days as a spy are most likely numbered. The bad news were the death of Potter, the only person who had enough influence to make Severus a free man after the Dark Lord's death. Another reason for his uncertainty was Voldemort's new power, while Potter equalled him in battle, Snape suspected demonic possession. It meant that the Dark Lord will become stronger as the demon will transfer into his body, a ritual that would take at least six months. In those six months he won't care for earthly matter, it would mean that he won't assign any missions for his minions nor any attacks, but when the ritual will be done the Dark Lord will possess unbelievable power, hopefully someone would be able to stand against him other than Potter.

Severus frowned, he should really stop calling him Potter, he was in no way familiar to his father, other than his reckless behaviour. For years he believed that Potter was a spoiled brat, the occlumency lessons in his 5th year changed his mind and gave him renewed hope for a life after the war.

**Flashback - Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts - 7 years under the Old Masters **

_Severus turned around at the sound of the opening door, he sneered when he saw the intruder of his privacy._

"Potter, I see that for once you arrived on time, it must have truly taken your whole concentration to do it." Said Snape in his usual silky voice, he received no answer as Harry turned his back to him to put his school bag near the chair that was set for him. He turned around and looked at Snape in boredom, Severus felt the anger rising in him but he didn't lash out, the consequences of the brat whining to Dumbledore didn't worth it. "As you know, you are here to learn the art of occlumency, it is a mind magic that enables you to shield your thoughts from anyone who has learned the art of legilimency, the mind magic that enables a wizard to enter the mind and pick up thoughts or even alter them." He finished in a low whisper, he waited for a few moments but when Harry uttered no questions he continued: "The first step is to be able to clear your mind of any thoughts even when under a mental attack, you'll attempt that while I use legilimency on you, expect to fail." He paused for a few seconds before pointing his wand at Potter and bellowing in hatred: "Legilimens!" He felt himself diving into the brat's mind before suddenly slamming into a wall and being painfully ejected from Harry's mind and stumbling from the shock.

He took a gasping breath as he looked at Harry who was sitting comfortably on the chair with a smirk on his face, he spoke smugly: "Well then, should we get down to business?"

He didn't remember much after that, it seemed foggy. He did remember telling Harry that the Dark Lord had thoughts about ordering Draco to kill Dumbledore. Other than that he remembered almost nothing, probably because of some spell that was cast on him, but since then he was cautious near him, he kept being unfair to Harry to keep his spy role and that no one will notice.

When Draco told him how Harry offered him a second chance and he didn't take it Severus was left dumbstruck, the boy was an idiot! He refused to take his only way out of this mess because of honour and pride! And now he was here _keeping_ his family honour on the losing side, simply fantastic!

"My lord?" He heard the loyal voice of Bellatrix, she was wrapped in many bandages and limping slightly. The Dark Lord turned his eyes to her, she quickly lowered her eyes before asking timidly: "What are your order, my Lord? Where should we strike next?" She looked excited at the thought of it.

His calculating red eyes looked at her for a few moments that seemed eternal for the other Death Eaters who were unashamedly eavesdropping. He finally spoke, his voice low and cold yet heard clearly in the suffocating silence: "I have no orders, you can do whatever you'd like, I couldn't care less."

A collective breath was drawn, everyone were stunned by their master's words. Bellatrix' eyes widened comically, she uttered quietly:"My Lord?" but it was too late the Dark Lord was already gone to his chambers.

XXXXXXX

Neville put down the letter he was holding, the Alliance requested a meeting with him do discuss future plans. He yawned, it was already noon but he was still tired from the battle that happened less than 24 hours ago. He believed that he did well at the battle, he was able to kill at least a dozen of them and to capture even more, but Harry died, his mentor and friend. With his help Neville was able to realise his full potential and role in the war. Neville knew that it was possible that he'll have to face Voldemort now when Harry was dead, that thought made him shudder, he knew that he won't be able to stand against Voldemort, he would be crushed!

If he worked with the Alliance they could probably come up with a plan to defeat the feared Dark Lord. When the Order returned to Grimmauld place started screeching about how she knew all along that someone was corrupting Harry and how they should've stopped it and how it was everyone's fault, Neville could see that she was upset and probably didn't mean most of the things she said, but a lot of people were burned from her insults.

The others seemed to be in dilemma, some were on Molly's side while others supported the Alliance and their methods, while the rest smartly decided to keep their mouths shut.

He reread the letter he received from the infamous Alliance, _We would like to meet you as soon as possible_, well now sounded like a good time. He stood up before disappearing with a faint pop to a location he saw only once.

He landed many miles away in a slightly dusty corridor, when he looked up he saw dozen of wands pointing at him. He looked around with a hesitant smile and said quietly: "Hello, you called?"

XXXXXXX

Dmitry sighed as he felt another headache coming, Neville had just left after their long discussion. After he just apparated into the HQ and almost got himself hexed to death they interrogated him for long hours.

Harry has thrust him into a very bad position, filling the boy's head with ideas of being the next leader of light and his important duties. What was Harry thinking? While the boy had an impressive amount of power he lacked the right personality to be a leader! The treatment of his grandmother left him unsure of himself and with low-esteem, a fatal trait for a leader. Only if Neville will fight during this war, only then he'll have a chance of being a successful leader.

The situation looked grim, their allies were giving less than enthusiastic response to the call for help they sent, most of them agreed to sign that treaty only because of Harry's persuasion, with his death they didn't see any sense in helping the humans. And unless the Alliance would be able to find Voldemort before it's too late, they were in deep shit.

Their only hope was Harry, Dmitry chuckled mirthlessly. He knew him since he was 9 years old and he had to admit he never met anyone as odd as him. He was told that Harry was a joyful child years ago but when he was asked to train Harry in the martial arts and sword fight he met a serious boy. It seemed as if an immense burden lay on Harry's young shoulders only by looking at the stiff posture the boy had adapted over the years. In his lessons Harry proved to be skilful and unpredictable, while Dmitry was always able to beat him he learned to expect the unexpected. Now that they knew that some 'higher forces' moved Harry's soul to another realm, some things made sense now. He could guess that Harry was trained there to serve as a tool for those beings.

The only thing he could do now was wait, torturing the information out of Harry will come later.

**Reviews are always welcome, but they never come ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 The Way Of The Dragon

**Chapter 11 - The Way Of The Dragon**

**Note: Sorry for the delay, with the school year starting and a side project made me busy. **

**The 'voice'**

_Harry's thoughts_

_Text in the book_

Harry leant against the tree as he observed the red-lake, he knew that he'll have a few precious moments of rest before the training will begin. The level of training of the Old Masters was always beyond the extreme, it is most likely he'll get some instructions, never by the Masters themselves, and then be thrust into some kind skirmish where he'll have to use the things he was taught to stay alive. Until his results will satisfy them he will stay here, no matter that there is a war going on earth and that his loved ones are in danger.

Harry's forehead crunched as he was lost in thought. It was obvious that one of the main things that he'll train is his bending, so he probably should organise all that he knew about it if the Old Masters decided to give him a pop-quiz that he'll be punished severely for falling it.

He knew that there were four elements that a human can control: Air, water, earth and fire, you don't have to be a wizard to be a bender. He never met anyone else who could 'bend'(Control the Element) other than him, bender were extinct these days. For some reason he could bend two elements: Air and fire. For some reason it was impossible to control your element before you turn 16, until that it worked like accidental magic, bursting uncontrollably when the bender was extremely emotional. It was pretty much impossible to find any valuable books about it and there were no willing teachers.

**Could shut up please? I'm trying to sleep here!**

_What? You can sleep?_

**Of course I can you dimwit! Did you think I'm just a voice that your consciousness created while under stress?**

_Err... Wait a minute! Did you read my mind?_

**I am in your mind!**

Harry growled in frustration and ignored it, that voice was going to drive him mad soon enough. He suddenly saw a tome that was lying next to him, he was so absorbed in his argument with the voice he didn't notice it appearing.

He picked it up but he almost fell forward from its weight. He sighed before picking it up and quickly dropping it on his knees, only a whimper of pain escaped him.

**Wimp**

Harry ignored it once again and preferred to examine the heavy tome that was lying on his knees. It was ancient-looking and had a very hard cover that was coloured with many shades of red and many designs of fire-breathing dragons, Harry didn't recognise any of them. Its title was carved into it: _'Firebending - From the candle flame to a dragon's breath. The complete guide for traditional firebenders. Written by Avatar Roku._

Harry frowned in confusion, what kind of a title is an Avatar? He never heard of it.

**You didn't heard of it? What do they teach you kids in school those days? Or you're just naturally stupid?**

_Oh and you know what is an Avatar?_

**Of course!**

_And?_

**And what?**

_What is an Avatar?_

**Oh... Err, it's such a nice weather today! Don't you agree?**

Harry rolled his eyes, after the enlightening conversation he had he was nowhere near the answer. He decided to just open the tome and start reading.

_Introduction:_

_Fire is the forth element of the Avatar cycle, it is the only element out of the four that could be created from the bender's chi. It is a common belief that only strong emotions like anger and grief can produce a master level firebending but it is wrong. A true firebending master does not use his emotions to be able to bend, it's his calm mind and unbreakable will that allows him to create fire and control it completely. _

Harry digested the information slowly, he saw now that his control on his elements was truly minimal, he used his emotions to control them, exactly the opposite of what the book said.

_Our ancestors, who later would build the Fire Nation, learned the art of firebending from the dragons. They learned that complete discipline was a critical part of firebending, a mistake could be fatal, anger could cause many deaths._

_Firebenders draw their power from the sun like the waterbenders draw their power from the moon, yet a solar eclipse will unable a firebender to bend at all._

Harry was getting more and more confused, who were the Fire Nation? How did they learn firebending from the _dragons_?

_Chapter 1 - Basics_

_The first lesson of firebending that should be taught before even starting the training is breathing. Breathing helps with concentration, until the student is able to breath for hours without weathering his training could not start._

**He's kidding, right?**

**Please tell me he's kidding!**

Harry didn't answer since he was shocked into silence. _Breathing? _That was his first lesson? No! He will not do it! Time is too precious to waste it on that!

He turned to the next page only to find it empty, he looked through all of the pages only to find them blank as well. He groaned, "You've got to be kidding me!" He muttered miserably.

**Apparently he's not kidding**

_Shut up Grumpy!_

**What did you say?**

_I called you Grumpy! I've been thinking of a name for you and now I found it!_

**No! I refuse to be called in a such disrespecting manner! **

_Exactly, Grumpy! Or do you prefer to be called Grump?_

Harry received a sulky huff as a response, he grinned, and now that he felt better he could start his first _lesson_. Harry sighed in frustration, he hoped that things are better back at home.

**XXXXXXX**

_Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out, breath in, bre- Ok that does it!_

Harry glared at the tome which remained unchanged, the letters glinted mockingly at him emitting a growl of frustration from Harry. He have been breathing for what felt like days yet the second lesson didn't appear in the tome. Grump's mocking laughter interrupted his thoughts once again but he barely reacted, he was nothing but a little annoyance in his path to learn firebending and get back to earth to save his friends.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw words appear on the page, he blinked in surprise, what did he do right this time? He shrugged, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, he continued reading eagerly.

_Well done! You have proven you have the required discipline and the right intentions to learn the forgotten way of a true firebender. In those last years I noticed a drastic change in our nation, the people have became too proud, arrogant and see themselves superior to the other nations. I suspect Fire Lord Sozin is planning to wage war against our sister nations to make his empire bigger and stronger, the only thing that stops him for the moment is his fear of myself. _

Harry was getting more and more confused as he continued reading. The tome was talking about some era that was not recorded in history, a world with benders and non-benders yet no wizards and witches. Perhaps it was before this era, but when exactly? From what he understood and guessed, there was four nations, one for each element. The Fire Nation who were lead by a Fire Lord, Sozin at that time, grew powerful and became arrogant because of it. The Fire Lord had dreams about building an empire by conquering the other nations, yet he feared Roku for some reason, Harry was sure the reason was this Avatar title. It seemed as if Roku was a Fire Nation citizen but had a certain fondness for the 'sister nations' as he called them. Reading, Harry concluded was the only way to find out more about this strange world.

_As an Avatar, I should've crushed those ideas, taking the throne from Sozin and most likely killing him. Alas I couldn't, he was my childhood friend and to this day I don't believe that he will do anything, he hasn't proved me wrong._

**He's weak, consoling his own personal emotions to act, he strongly reminds me of you. **

_Whatever you say Big-G._

Harry smirked as he received no reply. So it seemed as if the Avatar was some kind of a judgmental position for the four nations, enabling the Avatar to remove any threats to the balance of the world, but what made him/her so special? It seemed no one monitored the Avatar's actions, since he was allowed to let his emotions drive him while making decisions for the whole world.

_Returning to the subject in hand, fire is the most wild element out of the four, it is alive. Some say that fire is nothing more than a tool for destruction, I disagree. It is true that a careless firebender can destroy everything in his path, yet a true master can use his bending to undo the damage._

_Now that you have learned the key to firebending and took the warnings to your heart, you are allowed to start learning the firebending. _

Harry sighed in satisfaction, he had finally reached it. He had to admit, the warnings had really affected him. It was exactly like dark magic, scratching the surface gave you the advantage at a fight yet you had to endure the endless chilling whispers that tried to pull you even deeper, so you will become what you are fighting against. It reminded him of the movie Star Wars, Harry thought with a grin, but he'll never fall to the 'dark side', he had to keep his good looks after all.

_Chapter 2 - The Chi_

_The chi is the energy that flows in our bodies, without it we wouldn't be able to function. _

_Unlike the other elements, fire is the only element that could be created by the bender's chi. For that reason fire is considered to be the most mobile element, even if an airbender could find air anywhere. _

_To be able to produce fire you would need first to become aware of your chi, it could be easily achieved with meditation. For those who are unfamiliar-_

But Harry stopped reading, he was already in a deep trance he achieved searching for his chi. He suspected that it would be connected to his magical reserves, a moment later he was proven to be right. He found a trail of the chi and he grasped it, sudden warmness rushed inside him, he was strongly reminded of the same feeling he felt before he released the white flames that destroyed the Horcrux. So he did just that, he channelled all of the energy he felt into his right hand and pushed it out. Greyish flames flew out of his right clenched fist toward the red lake, he didn't expect the backlash that slammed him into the tree behind him. He groaned in pain as he heard Grumpy laughing at him, he ignored him for the moment. He stood on shaky legs before stumbling and falling down again, he felt a sharp pain in his right hand, he looked down at it only to find it scorched, almost black in colour. He cursed out loud while glaring at the tome that was lying innocently on the blue grass. He crawled to it slowly and read the few lines he skipped.

_When you'll feel the chi building up in one place(i.e. Hands, legs, mouth etc.) you should not release it right away. First the firebender needs to learn how to subdue his chi and control it completely, before that injuries may occur._

_And you're saying it only now?_

**That. was. funny!**

Harry growled tiredly in frustration, he wasn't feeling well, perhaps he should rest. Harry crumbled into unconsciousness with his scorched hand cradled protectively to his chest.

**XXXXXXX**

Not that far away from where Harry was training he was observed from a tower that was invisible for anyone who wasn't permitted to see it. In one of the highest levels of the silent tower three beings observed their 'student'. They were standing in a richly decorated office with a lot of furniture and paintings.

Death smiled in surprise and satisfaction, "He learns quickly and is extremely powerful, I believe we have found the One." He said with sinister joy shining in his blue eyes.

Fate reluctantly nodded while a scowl marred her flawless face, "Yes, but don't get your hopes up brother, he is after all only a human." She spat the last word in disdain.

He nodded absently and murmured quietly: "An extraordinary one, he is perfect for this mission."

His sister threw a sharp look at her brother before her golden eyes turned towards their younger sister and she sneered before asking: "And what about you sister? What do your mushy emotions tell you about young, pitiful Harry?" She mocked her sister.

Time, who was looking out of the window with her hands clasped behind her, she didn't turn when she was addressed by her sister. She answered while still observing Harry: "He is indeed powerful and talented, yet his fear of us has disappeared. Instead he feels only hate towards us, I believe that he seeks a way to destroy us to be free once again." She finished quietly.

Her siblings blinked stupidly at her for a moment before two identical smirks of amusement appeared on their faces. Fate asked her sister in mock confusion: "Are you sure we're speaking about the same person my dear sister? The last time I talked with Harry he was ill-tempered-".

"-Angsty-" Death quipped, his smirk growing.

"-Weak-" Fate continued waving her hand in a lazy dismissing gesture.

"-And completely miserable!" They finished in unison while laughing, when their sister didn't react they rolled their eyes before exiting the office.

Time didn't move an inch yet her eyes were filled with cold anger, she muttered quietly: "You can laugh now, your arrogance will soon be your downfall, I'll enjoy seeing you burn in hell."

Her lips formed a little sinister smile as her violet eyes never left the form of Harry who was engrossed in his duel against his materialised opponent.

"Soon."

**XXXXXXX**

Harry lost his breath as he blocked another burst of fire, he moved away from his enemy to put distance between them so he could catch his breath. After regaining consciousness he discovered that his hand has miraculously healed, yet it throbbed in sharp pain as if to remind him of his foolishness. After that lesson he learned a lot, many fight styles and ways to use firebending, at the moment he needed to fight the firebender that appeared out of nowhere to pass his test, the duel has been going for a while and he was starting to feel its effects on his body.

He jumped to the left to dodge the wave of fire that his opponent released, he returned fire with three sharp jabs of his fists. His opponent didn't dodge as Harry thought he would, he started running towards Harry and created a half sphere of fire, protecting his front from Harry's desperate attacks. Harry kept sending fireballs and streams, trying in vain to stop his opponent or at least slow him down, his mind trying to find a way to counter his enemy's attempt to finish the duel. Suddenly an crazy idea made to his mind, it would be extremely risky and would need his remaining energy to do it, if he would fail it would certainly will mean his loss, he had to wait for the right moment, timing was crucial.

Harry stopped his attack and stood in a stiff stance, his breathing deep, his eyes glinting with power. His opponent didn't seem to notice the sudden change as he advanced towards the emerald green eyed teen with only with one purpose in mind. _30 feet, 20, 10, 5... Now! _Harry released the massive energy that gathered in his arms, creating an immense burst of fire that sent him a few inches above his opponent. Carefully avoiding the flaming sphere, Harry landed behind his opponent, before he could react Harry sent a thin blade of fire towards his exposed back. All that the firebender was able to do was to utter a shrill cry of pain before falling on the floor dead.

Harry collapsed in exhaustion on the scorched blue grass, while he learned how to control his element, it still took a lot of energy from him. He sat up in surprise when he saw the grass beneath him changing, all the burned grass was restored but the tree was still burning in a golden glow. _A true master can use his bending to undo the damage. _He jumped to his feet with renewed determination, for once he could undo the damage he caused and he was going to do it.

Harry took a deep breath before closing his eyes, he reached out towards the energy that the flames were emitting and with an almost inaudible grunt of effort slowly drained it towards himself. He opened his eyes as he felt the energy flow through his veins, a gasp escaped his lips at the feeling of the sheer power, he felt so alive!

It took Harry a few moments to recover from the sudden euphoria, it seemed as if power was indeed the strongest drug ever existed. With such power he could easily conquer the world, be the greatest emperor as he ruled earth as a one nation! After killing the pathetic Dark Lord he-

Harry violently shook himself out of power drunk trance he has fallen to, how could he think about world domination? That kind of thoughts belonged to Voldemort or _them. _He narrowed his eyes suspicion, perhaps his new _imaginary _friend had something to with it.

_Hey Grump._

**Yes, Dunderhead?**

_Did you have any thoughts about evil plans to conquer the world and live happily as a supreme ruler for the rest of your life?_

**Once or twice.**

_Did you think about it in the last minutes by any chance?_

**No, I was thinking about my future Global conquest-**

But Harry already dismissed his words after hearing the denial. While he was sure that Grump was lying, he knew he wouldn't be able to make him admit it. His presence in Harry's mind may affect him, he refused to believe that such dark thoughts were created by him.

Harry shook his head to clear his troubled thoughts and turned towards the tome that was lying near the tree, surprisingly undamaged. He picked it up and saw that a new paragraph has appeared.

_Congratulations are in order! You have passed the last test and proved you have learned everything I can offer, but remember, you cannot become a master firebender by reading a book, it is the experience of many years that forms the true masters._

Harry frowned in confusion, that's it? A few words of wisdom is all he gets for learning firebending at such a fast pace, he barely felt ready! His emerald eyes grew darker as a deep rage bubbled inside him, he was breathing heavily like an enraged bull and dark grey flames built in his fists.

With a sudden bright flash he found himself in a strange room, it seem to be ancient and was dimly illuminated. It reminded him of Hogwarts, the walls were built from stone and were decorated with many portraits, each presented some kind of scenes. Great battles, debates, democracy, corruption, abuse, love, scientific projects and wonders were only the stat.

Harry felt his anger shimmer away as he was absorbed in the calm atmosphere, he could hear soft chanting from somewhere but he didn't have the will or energy to turn towards it.

"It is quite beautiful here, isn't it?" A familiar feminine voice asked him softly.

Harry jerked in surprise and tried to find the source of the voice, yet his movements were sluggish and he stumbled down, landing straight on his face, when he tried to get up he found out that he lacked the energy to do so. "Wha'?" He mumbled in a small voice that sounded pitiful to him.

"Shush, it would be better if you didn't see me." Harry once again heard the voice that seemed to be much closer to him, he felt drowsy and accepted the fact that he is completely in her mercy.

"Good, now listen to me Harry. I've been watching you for a very long time, how the Old Masters-" The voice turned venomous as she spat the name. "-bullied you and tried to use you as their lap dog. They don't realise how much power you wield, but I see it, I believe that together we would be able to destroy them and you would be able to have the free life you deeply desire, a life where you are just another face in the crowd, living quietly and happily." Alarms bells rang in Harry's foggy mind, no one knew that, he needed to find a way to escape the tight grasp she had on his mind. His thoughts faded away as he entered her trance, completely surrendering his mind to her manipulations.

"That's it, relax and let me help you. I won't be able to contact you too frequently, but for now I can provide you some information that will make you more prepared, it will be in the tome you were given so think twice before burning it." Harry felt a stab of shame when he was reminded how he lost his temper for a petty thing again.

"But beware, with power comes responsibility. Your choices and actions will have a massive effect on the fate of humanity, you could choose the right way-" He was suddenly pulled away as the scenery faded around him. After a few moments where he floated blindly Harry finally landed, he was able to stand yet he wasn't able to move an inch, a mere observer.

Childish giggles reached his ears as he faced an ordinary family with three children. The father looked extremely familiar, his raven black hair was messy and his emerald eyes sparkled in happiness behind his glasses as he laughed with his wife at their children's antics. Harry's eyes grew wide as he recognised his 'future' self, he seemed to be in his late thirties and looked happier than ever. The red-headed mother looked familiar as well and it took Harry a moment to identify her as Ginny, it seemed as though his future self has forgiven her about the love potion incident enough to start a new relationship with her.

The sound of an arriving train shook him out of his thoughts, they were in King's Cross train station. Harry's eyes filled with tears as he observed his future children get ready to Hogwarts, seeing his heart's deepest desire unfold before him made him very emotional and a spark of hope slowly made its way to his mind.

He wasn't given the time to drink every detail of his children as he was pulled away, no matter how hard he fought against it.

"-or you would be tempted by seductive power of the easy way."

With a flash he found himself in some very dirty room, it was half way ruined as debris and parts of the walls laid on the floor. It was dark and he could hear cries from what he assumed was the street and gun fire as well as inhuman screams of agony.

He turned around to see himself through a broken mirror that loosely hung on the wall. His gasp of surprise rang loudly in the silent room, he could see himself but he was very different. He seemed to be in his late twenties and wore dusty military uniform with an insignia that he couldn't recognise. He was sickly pale and his breath was slightly laboured, his hair was longer and was dirty and dusty as well. But what startled him the most were his eyes, they were still green yet they looked darker, they were cold and void of emotions, to his horror Harry could detect a few almost unnoticeable red streaks in them.

Before he could digest it he was pulled away and many pictures and voices passed before his eyes, he was unable to concentrate on any of them before they disappeared.

A deep masculine voice reached his ears, it spat in hate: "You kept my mother from me! It was all because of you!"

He heard another voice as the first faded away, this one was warm and wise: "Ah yes, I've been waiting for you for a long, long time. We have much to discuss."

As it faded as well another voice reached him, he recognised it as his self, it was full of anger and frustration: "You don't get it, do you? If we won't unite as a one force we won't have a chance against them!"

Suddenly it all stopped and he was transported again, he felt like a ghost, he didn't see his body and felt an empty feeling inside him. He was in some endless space with a shiny black background. He could suddenly see a large ball of fire that was created by an explosion, yet it was much bigger than even an explosion from a nuclear bomb and for some reason he couldn't hear anything.

A voice rang in his mind, it took him a few moments of deep concentration do identify him as Death: "Well done, Harry, you have finished your third and last trial and proved your undiminished loyalty to us. Kneel before me to receive the honourable title of an equal of us."

To his growing dread he heard himself, he sounded hoarse and defeated: "Your wish, Master, is my command."

"Choose wisely, you have been warned."

With a gasp he found himself back in his own body, grey flames still danced around his fist ready to burn anything in their path. With a deep sigh from Harry they disappeared without a sound. He fell down on the blue grass from a sudden fatigue, confusion seeped through him as he tried to understand what happened, it seemed that spontaneous weird events became an usual burden those days.

**Note: So if you didn't see it, most of the information of this chapter is taken from Avatar: The Last Airbender or invented by me. The show will have a part in the story but mostly in the sequel. **


	12. Chapter 12 A New Voice In The Darkness

**Chapter 12 - A New Voice In The Darkness**

_Today another year starts in Hogwarts, our children's school for witchcraft and wizardry. Alas it would prove to be different from the past years, many things had happened at the end of last year and during the summer vacations and they would be the reasons for the changes to be felt soon. Albus Dumbledore's death already crippled the wizarding world, the wise elderly wizard who held many important titles like: Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and many more. He has been our unofficial leader for decades and his murder at the hands of an undecided killer has sent our world into chaos. With the sudden return of the Dark Lord Voldemort almost three years ago who was believed to be dead for over a decade, panic swiftly spread throughout Great Britain as two sides prepared to continue a war that ended years ago._

_Both sides suffered heavy casualties especially in this last year, many wizards and witches has died in the conflict between good and bad, light and dark, right and wrong. And I would like to address a few of them._

_I spoke about Albus Dumbledore before, he was killed at the end of Hogwarts' last year on top of the famous Astronomy tower of the magical school. The murderer's identity remains undecided by the authorities, there were a dozen of people there at the time of the assault of the Dark Lord's followers on Hogwarts. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Voldemort's inner-circle members, each of them is a suspect. Draco Malfoy was given the mission of killing Mr. Dumbledore by his lord in the summer before his 6th year in Hogwarts. After multiple failed attempts, Mr. Malfoy used the Vanishing Cabinet to give his allies, the Dark Lord's followers, a way to enter the once impenetrable school. However when he had his Headmaster wandless and injured, young Malfoy hesitated to kill the wise professor, even the jeers and encouragements of the other Death Eaters failed to give him the will to utter the words that would terminate the long and resourceful life of his own Headmaster. However his decision would remain unknown since Severus Snape, the Potion master of Hogwarts, decided to show up. It should be noted that he had no trouble passing the ward that was set by the death eaters earlier that night. He shoved his favourite student out of the way and stared coldly at the man that saved him from a life in Azkaban a decade ago. From this point it is unclear what happened, some claim that the former professor cruelly killed the Headmaster while he begged for mercy, others argue and believe it was young Malfoy who felt indignant for being dismissed in such an outrageous manner sent the spell that ended the Headmaster's life. However a small group of wizards are adamant that it was Mr. Harry Potter who lashed out at his mentor, resulting his death._

_The accusation of the late Mr. Potter has caused an uproar in the magical world, many rose immediately in his defence and that surprises me. In my previous articles I have spoken about young Potter's adventures throughout his Hogwarts years, as best as I could from my sources. In the end of his 4th year at Hogwarts, he was an unwilling witness and participant of the Dark Lord's resurrection. Again it should be noted that moment was the start of Rita Skeeter's famous onslaught through her articles about him, calling him an arrogant attention seeking individual. After escaping his first duel with the feared Dark Lord, Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts using the Triwizard cup which was a portkey with the corpse of the supposedly dead Cedric Diggory. He claimed it was Voldemort who returned from the dead who killed young Diggory, however the late Minister Cornelius Fudge refused to believe the young student. He was afraid of the chaos the announcement would cause, preferring to ignore Potter's adamant statements that were supported by his Headmaster. _

_I have already spoken about the 5th and 6th years of the late Harry Potter. A full year of bad press, Dolores Umbridge's reign of Hogwarts and then his godfather's death. As we all were told, Sirius Black betrayed his best friends, the Potters, and was the reason for their death. On the following morning after that night he hunted down his friend Peter Pettigrew and put a new meaning to destroying someone, leaving a mere finger of his friend and dozens of muggle corpses and was shipped right away to the infamous magical prison Azkaban while our world was still settling back to normalcy after the war. Twelve years later, he was the first to be recorded as successful in escaping the legendary Azkaban prison. Everyone was so sure that he wanted to kill Harry Potter, the last of the Potters, but when he was rescued from execution by an unknown individual, questions were raised. For the next two years, he was believed to be on the run and was accused to be responsible of the death eater's breakout from Azkaban(1995). However he made an appearance at what later was named: "The Battle of DoM(Department of Mysteries)"._

_It was the end of his 5th year, Potter and five of his friends had left Hogwarts for an unknown reason and somehow made their way to the Department of Mysteries. The six students made their way to the Hall of the Prophecies and were ambushed by a dozen of the Dark Lord's followers, Lucius Malfoy(Who the previous Minister Fudge had trusted completely and highly treasured his opinions) was leading the group and demanded the prophecy that Mr. Potter was holding. I found that detail interesting, Potter walked right towards the shelf that was the placement of a prophecy that was made by one of the remaining true seers in Britain about himself and Voldemort. When Potter refused to surrender the prophecy a violent conflict erupted between the two groups. The six students were able to hold on their own for quite a time, showing obviously higher skills than standard fifteen years old students. In their desperate attempts to escape, the six teens reached the Veil of Death, one of the most ancient and mysterious artefacts that the Department of Mysteries was able to prevent its consumption by the trials of time. They were surrounded and Potter was forced to surrender the orb that contained the precious prophecy when his friends were threatened. Fortunately, before the orb could settle in Lucius Malfoy's hand the Order of the Phoenix arrived and engaged the surprised death eaters. Many notable members arrived that night: The former auror and Hogwarts professor(If being trapped in a trunk and used as a supply for Polyjuice potion for an imposter counts for being a teacher) Alastor Moody, The late Auror Kingsley Shacklebot, The Hogwarts professor Remus Lupin and surprisingly Sirius Black. The orb was smashed in the chaos and the Dark Lord's followers were enraged by that. _

_After a few short minutes of fight the climax of the battle arrived, Sirius Black was hurled towards the Veil of Death by his mad cousin Bellatrix Lestrange after insulting her. Some believe that moment was the start of Potter's downfall. The grief-stricken Potter raced after her as she cackled about her victory, in his blinded rage he cast the Unforgivable Cruciatus Curse on her that stopped Bellatrix on her tracks. She was however able to escape when her master arrived, once again it is uncertain what happened from that point. From what I was able to gather, Voldemort and Potter exchanged harsh words before the latter challenged the Dark Lord to cast a killing curse at him. He of course complied and sent the sickly green curse at the confident teen, however Potter didn't even try to dodge or block in some way the deadly spell, he just stood there with a smirk planted on his young face. Fortunately, or not quite so, we were not able to test the myth of Harry Potter's immunity to the killing curse, since Albus Dumbledore arrived just in time to drop a pillar between Potter and the deadly curse. Some speculate that Dumbledore's arrival was too well-timed that it couldn't be a coincidence, if so, perhaps the two planned it to make the Dark Lord weary of Potter's lack of fear of death. A short epic battle has transpired between the two legendary wizards, when the Dark Lord saw that the old wizard's power matched his own he tried to gain control of Potter's body by using Legilimency. Surprisingly, the young teen was able to defend his fragile mind and expel the feared Voldemort from him. Somewhere at that moment the Minister and many officials, who were very vocal at their denial that the Dark Lord has returned, arrived to the atrium where the battle of wills was at its peak. They could do nothing but gape wordlessly at the dark wizard as he vanished with his usual sinister style, the Minister of course had no choice but admit that he was wrong._

_Later that night, a heated argument broke between Potter and the Headmaster in his office. The cause and details of it are unknown since the only witnesses were the former Headmasters' portraits and they are unable to spread around information about the current Headmaster's business. However it is known that Potter has broken a few of Dumbledore's private possessions before angrily storming out of his office, no known demands for replacement were made. _

_Returning to the faithful night the elderly Headmaster lost his life, earlier Potter and the Headmaster headed out somewhere. Details are once again uncertain, but there is believable evidence and testimonies that Dumbledore spent considerable time away from the castle in some mysterious trips throughout the year. From what I was able to gather from the many information pieces, true and false, is that the duo apparated to Hogsmeade, Potter supporting his mentor who looked exhausted. They ran into Madame Rosmerta, the landlady of the famous pub "The Three Broomsticks", what they didn't know however, was that she was under the imperious curse, Draco Malfoy is a big suspect for being the caster. After being informed of the death eaters' infiltration of Hogwarts, they flew directly to the Astronomy tower with two brooms they acquired from the bewitched innkeeper. _

_The period of time between the landing of the pair and Malfoy's panicked arrival was very short and is most likely the most important detail in that night, a detail that we don't have the luxury of knowing. In those few seconds a lot of things could've happened: If the claims are true, Potter could've made sure that Dumbledore couldn't defend himself from the death eaters before hiding himself, or Dumbledore could've put Potter under some spell that made him invisible yet unable to move, or(which is a theory that been raised and surprisingly gained support from a great number of wizards) the two changed places and appearances, Potter died instead of his mentor and it was Dumbledore who led the previously hidden forces to counter Voldemort's attack, dying heroically in a duel against the feared Dark Lord. I found that theory hilarious, yet strangely I was unable to completely dismiss it. _

_Young Malfoy had Dumbledore in his mercy, the elderly Headmaster was disarmed and tired, however he hesitated. A discussion had developed between the pair, the elderly Headmaster tried to convince the young death eater to rethink his decision of joining the Dark Lord's army while Malfoy claimed that it was Dumbledore's fault and that he could've prevented it if he wasn't so busy with the golden boy Potter, it is a known fact that young Malfoy and Potter were bitter school-rivals. _

_However they were distracted from their fascinating argument by the arrival of the dozen death eaters. They, of course, started cheering when they saw the champion of the light at the mercy of one of their own. But, Draco was unable to kill the elder wizard, that did not go well with his fellows. Their shouts of encouragement and jeers filled the chilly air of the dark night, yet the teen was unable to utter the phrase that would end Dumbledore's life. Help came in the form of the dark Severus Snape, Hogwarts' Potions master that has been always defended by Dumbledore when it came to what side he belonged in the war. One of the three possible events happened next, resulting Albus Dumbledore's death._

_The death eaters made a quick retreat from the school after that, their way of success to infiltrate 'one of the safest places in Great Britain' remains classified. _

_Harry Potter disappeared from the Weasleys' house a few months later, leaving some kind of message to his friends. However young Potter was not able to enjoy the sweet life on the run, 24 hours didn't even pass from Potter's disappearance when the Dark Lord's army launched a surprise attack on the Ministry. _

_They were quickly overwhelmed by the attack from every side possible, many betrayals were discovered when the Aurors and Ministry personnel were attacked from behind by their own friends and co-workers. The situation seemed hopeless since there was no way to send a plea for help. _

_Fortunately help did came, no matter how unexpected it was. Eye-witnesses claimed that a group of near a hundred wizards and witches in strange silver armour and helmets appeared out of nowhere, Potter seemed to be the leader as he started issuing orders to his group on the moment of the arrival, Sirius Black and Cedric Diggory surprisingly were members of the oddly organized team._

_Almost all of the members carried guns, a muggle weapon that shoots small deadly pieces of metal, it should be noted that the guns were military grade issues, the conclusion from that is not pleasant either way. Another interesting fact about 'The Lightning in the Dark' was that there were quite a few squib members in it. _

_While his group started engaging the death eaters, Potter made his way to the English and French Ministers, after a quick discussion the teen started fighting the death eaters as well. They used many military formations, hinting of a talented tactician in their ranks, most of the death eaters forces were eradicated quickly. In the end, Augustus Rookwood, the leading death eater who was incidentally an unspeakable, challenged Potter in a duel as a last act of desperation. Their fight was short yet impressive, Potter showed quite an amazing skill at spell casting for an wizard his age and was able to kill Rookwood with some fancy magical fire handling. _

_I could confidently say that by now the average reader would be overwhelmed by so much information, therefore I would spare you all the little details that you could find in the official report. _

_In summary, Potter, his order, the Minister and all the personnel who were willing to fight made their way to the 2nd level where they met Director Bones as well as the Order of the Phoenix, after laying out the battle plan they marched down to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures(4th level). They were attacked by the death eaters and the battle began, it included numerous tactics, ambushes and finally dementors that were destroyed by Potter._

_Only then Lord Voldemort had the grace to show up, after exchanging a few insults they dove into the most impressive duel in a long time since Dumbledore's with the Dark Lord Grindlewald. Even though Harry Potter lost in the end, dying in his defeat, many agree it was obvious that he was stronger than the Dark Lord, reasons for his hesitation are unknown for the moment. Voldemort escaped a moment later when he and his forces were swarmed by hundreds of enraged wizards and witches._

_If you expected this article to be one of the numerous that went to describe in many heart-wrenching details the slow corruption of young, innocent Potter by the evil order, 'The Lightning in the Dark', that was founded by the villain Silver Guardian that challenged Merlin himself, you would be disappointed. I refuse to build up an opinion without enough information, unlike others, warrants were released for any member of the order, to be brought for interrogation immediately on spot. _

_I believe that I droned on quite enough. Stay safe, even though it seems as if the war is over, remember that Voldemort and the death eaters are still out there. Let us not forget the efforts wizards like Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Kinsley Shacklebot and many more put to keep our world safe._

_Truly yours,  
The Vox Broker. _

Hermione sighed as she finished rereading the confusing article for the 7th time, unable to comprehend how this _'Vox Broker' _was able to obtain the information that was supposed to be classified. Unless Ron has been interviewed in the last couple months(which she asked him multiple times), there was no way for that reporter to know about Harry's life and their adventures in such detail.

She leaned back to the comfortable arm-chair of the Gryffindor common room and closed her tired eyes. Today was exhausting for her, the ride to Hogwarts, the endless questions from her classmates, Neville attacking Theodore Nott after he insulted Harry, the feast, the toast in honour of Harry and Professor Dumbledore and even more questions from her classmates.

It felt strange being in Hogwarts without Harry, his warm presence has always made her feel safe even in these dark times. Hermione could clearly see that his death affected their other friends as well. Ron seemed to be slightly lost without his best mate, Ginny's eyes were always red and weary, Luna had trouble keeping her optimistic and dreamy mood and Neville reminded her of Harry in their 5th year at Hogwarts.

Hermione herself didn't know how to feel about her best friend's death. At first she felt betrayed because he didn't tell them about his secrets before leaving. But, it didn't take her a long time to reluctantly admit that it was better that way.

On the night when Voldemort's army attacked the Ministry, she was ready to fight the death eaters and find Harry who was already there. However, when they arrived there, she froze from the sight of many corpses and blood that was a dominating attribute on the battlefield. Before she was even able to shake herself out of the daze, the battle was already over. A group of 30 vampires appeared and dealt with the death eaters who outnumbered them tremendously.

Their leader introduced himself as Dmitry, he was a member of an order that was led by Harry. Before anyone of them could react from those news, the vampire leader was already talking with Harry using a device that looked like a modern muggle communicator. After a few moments of conversation, Dmitry handed another communicator that he produced from one of the many pockets of his robes to Professor McGonagall with a brief explanation of how to use it. After a few minutes of intense conversation, the Professor informed them that they are gathering in the 2nd floor, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The group of vampires bade them goodbye, the Order of the Phoenix as well as the spare aurors and volunteers made their way to the 2nd level, tension filled the air.

The sight that greeted them was not what they expected. Hundreds of wizards witches were stacked in the expanded chamber. Some were whispering nervously between themselves, Professor McGonagall made her way to the raised platform where she was greeted by Director Bones, Umbridge and some undefined auror and was drawn into a whispered conversation with them. The others were discouraged by the fact that Harry was not there but they made their way to the crowd recognising many faces and talking quietly.

Silence descended on the chamber when Harry, the English and French Ministers and another wizard appeared, they were followed by shockingly Sirius and Cedric who led armour clad people and Ministry personnel. The quartet advanced to the raised platform in a quick pace, they were engaged in a heated conversation with the welcoming party the moment they stepped on it. To Hermione's observant eyes, it seemed that the other were trying to convince Harry to do something he was very reluctant to do. However they were successful when Harry sighed in a very familiar way before turning towards the crowd who has gone silent by that time.

It was the first time Hermione saw him since his 'escape' from the Burrow, he looked the same yet different. His face was set in a serious expression yet it was unable to completely hide the stress behind his façade, however his eyes shone with the familiar stubborn flame.

When he started speaking, Hermione was struck by a strong feeling of déjà vu. She could see the 15 years old Harry standing before his classmates, trying to convince them to join the studying group that eventually developed into the D.A., Dumbledore's Army. His eyes shining with determination, his posture tense in defiance, his words loud and filled with a hidden threat to anyone who would dare to challenge them. How simple it was back then, an invisible threat that was ignored by everyone, only a little group of Hogwarts students actually preparing to fight against it. How quickly things has changed, now she could only nostalgically remember the life she had less than three years ago. They were young and hopeful, determined to train and come out as heroes after defeating the death eaters single handily.

That night has erased any evidence of such thoughts. The stench of death and despair was too strong to be ignored, no positive though or emotion could dispel the suffocating bubble of fear and grief they were trapped in, no one but one man. In less than five minutes, Harry was able to raise the morale of everyone in the chamber and make them believe they could actually do it.

He laid the battle plan in front of them, it was simple. They would divide into three groups, one which was led by Harry would enter the 4th level from the elevators and serve as a distraction for the death eaters. Meanwhile, the two other groups which were led by Professor McGonagall and Director Bones would use the two conveniently hidden tunnels to ambush the unsuspecting death eaters. It backfired on them, they broke through the walls exactly the moment the death eaters deployed their own ambush, the following confusion claimed many lives. It was a blur for her after that: The battle, the dementors and then Voldemort arriving.

Harry charged right away at the feared Dark Lord, leaving Hermione in awe at his power, and then in grief as he lay there peacefully, dead.

The revelations after that were understandably shocking, but unlike 95% of the witness' that day she didn't believe that the 'Lightning in the Dark' was an order of evil wizards. Dark? Yes but not evil. Hermione smiled tiredly, she could only thank Harry for opening her eyes, making her realise how blind she was and the magical world still is. After seeing Harry's memories she sank into deep thoughts, she was shocked at how much she was unable to see. She replayed many memories of the past in her mind and was able to draw a startling conclusion: She had no future in the wizarding world. The world she was thrust into at the age of 11 was full of prejudice and tradition. It would be unable to accept drastic changes into a more modern world no matter how hard she tried, and in the end what right did she have to change a world so different from its parallel one? The Weasleys' reaction to the information about the order was a perfect example of it, went into a long and painful rant blaming a lot of innocent people for Harry's death. Hermione was easily able to see that the other members of the Weasley wholeheartly agreed with her.

She yawned and looked at the clock, it was well after midnight, she gathered her things and slowly made her way to the dormitories. Her head was filled with many thoughts, but she'll leave them for tomorrow.

With a content sigh she fell on her bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**REVIEW! **


End file.
